Répare moi
by Elementaire
Summary: Tony est détruit. Détruit par la vie, par le monde, par lui-même. Alors il décide d'en finir. Mais c'est sans compter sur un Steve Rogers qui se réinvente bricoleur. Et même s'il lui faudra fournir beaucoup d'effort, même si Tony essayera de le faire craquer, il est déterminé. Déterminé à le réparer. De gré ou de force.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Répare moi

 **Couple:** Pour l'instant Steve/Tony. Pour l'instant bien sûr.

 **Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que je les kidnappe de tant à autres).

 **Temps de parution:** Hum... Si j'étais dans un monde parfait je répondrais une fois par semaine. Mais j'ai une vie, et je suis quelqu'un qui se laisse facilement débordée. Donc... je pense qu'un chapitre par mois me correspond mieux ^^

 **Petite note:** C'est ma première fanfiction que je publie. Je stresse à mort je l'avoue xD Donc euh... bonne lecture ?

 **Prologue**

Tony se resservit un verre. Son cinquième s'il se souvenait bien. Ou son septième. Il avait un peu perdu le compte durant cette soirée. Ou durant ces années devrait-il dire plutôt ? De toute façon, il avait arrêté de compter depuis ce jour. Tony porta le liquide ambré à sa bouche en se massant maladroitement la poitrine, essayant de remplacer cet insupportable goût de sable. Essayant d'oublier les balles. La chaleur. Les coups. La peur. Ensuite… Ensuite il essaya d'oublier ce trou. Grand, noir, oppressant. Silencieux. Comme la mort. Une nouvelle gorgée pour effacer la terreur qui l'emplissait peu à peu. Et maintenant, venait s'ajouter à tout ça une autre chose. Bien plus horrible. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait fuir, même avec l'alcool. Lui-même. Il inspecta longuement ses mains, tremblotantes non à cause de la liqueur, mais bel est bien à cause de la finalité de son raisonnement. Si la seule chose de bien qu'il ait jamais eut dans sa vie finissait elle aussi par se détruire, que lui restait-il véritablement ?

Rien, à part l'alcool.

Et la mort.

Tony esquissa un sourire à cette dernière pensée en buvant à même le goulot de sa bouteille de scotch.

Bientôt, il ferait quelque chose de bien.

Bientôt.

 **Blabla de l'auteur:** Prologue très très TRES court je sais. C'est simplement une mise en bouche et la suite devrait suivre (normalement) vite. En espérant que cela vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ^^


	2. Chapitre 1: Comme d'habitude?

**Titre:** Répare moi

 **Couple:** Steve/Tony. Je préviens dès maintenant, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de slash dans mon histoire.

 **Petite note:** Bon pour l'instant je tiens le rythme des une fois par semaine. En espérant que ça continue x)

 **Chapitre 1: Comme d'habitude...?**

"Sérieusement, je ne me sens pas au top de ma forme les gars. Allez-y sans moi."

Tous les Avengers lancèrent un regard emplit d'incompréhension à l'individu encore en pyjama à cette heure avancée de la journée. Tony avait été étrange aujourd'hui: d'une incroyable bonne humeur -rare pour le playboy ces derniers temps- il n'avait cessé les moqueries tout en mitraillant ses collègues de câlin. Même Steve, bien qu'il n'est eut à subir ce débordement d'émotion qu'une seule fois, dieu l'en protège. Fury serait apparu que Stark lui aurait sûrement sauté dans les bras. De plus, il s'était comporté d'une façon légèrement plus suicidaire que d'habitude: il avait failli faire sortir le Hulk, réussi l'exploit de piquer un soutien-gorge à Natasha et à déambuler avec -bien entendu, par-dessus son armure, cette dernière précaution lui ayant sauvé ses organes reproducteurs-, produit quelques explosions dans son labo, et avait "emprunté" le bouclier de Steve pour jouer au frisbee avec Dumb-E. Puis avait organisé un cache-cache avec le soldat dans toute la maison (Sauver sa peau aurait été plus juste). Bien sûr, le Captain ne serait jamais parvenu à le trouver sans l'odieuse trahison de Banner. Tony savait que le pic électrique à bestiaux avait été une mauvaise idée. En résumé, du Stark en puissance comme avait pu en voir rarement les Avengers.

"J'me disais aussi que t'avais l'air malade." grommela dans sa barbe Hawkeye en rangeant une de ses flèches dans le carquois. Tony avait l'habitude de rater les entraînements au SHIELD. Tout du moins d'essayer, la veuve noire ou le super soldat finissant toujours par le traîner par la peau du cou. Le moyen le plus efficace restant quand même Bruce, qui on ne sait par quelle sorte de magie, réussissait toujours à convaincre l'ingénieur. Dans tout les cas, cette fois-ci ça avait l'air sérieux.

Tony réprima un déglutissement en remarquant le regard de Natasha le détaillant attentivement. L'espionne possédait un sens de l'observation aiguë qui parvenait à percer la plupart des secrets. Mais qui n'arrivait pas à décrypter ses appels à l'aide. Comme tous les autres.

"Très bien Tony" déclara-t-elle à la suite de son inspection. Elle sentait que Stark ne simulait pas, il semblait véritablement mal. Elle n'avait pas manqué de noter la crispation de son sourire ainsi que les cernes noirâtres qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux rougis et qui formaient un contraste éclatant avec sa peau blême. La rousse espérait simplement qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil il irait mieux. "Mais profite s'en pour te reposer !" ajouta-t-elle en connaissant parfaitement l'ingénieur. S'il ne passait pas la nuit dans son atelier, alors c'était dans les bras d'une fille ou dans les boîtes de nuit qu'il déchargeait son énergie. Et lorsque ce n'était aucune de ces options… La rousse ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier les gémissements qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Maudit Stark et ses pulsions sexuelles incontrôlées ! Mais quelle idée de faire ça dans la cuisine aussi… Tony esquissa un sourire, faux bien entendu. Il ne savait s'il était déçu ou non que la veuve noire ne puisse le percer à jour. Bruce quant à lui, hésitait devant le pas de la porte tandis que l'équipe s'en allait. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi, mais son ami avait l'air différent. Et le docteur sentait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul. Mais une tape et un sourire rassurant de ce dernier le prièrent de suivre les autres. Banner le zieuta un instant puis décida de garder ses impressions pour lui et sortit de la pièce, les épaules pliées en avant par le souci qui pesait dessus. L'ingénieur devait avoir besoin de solitude. Tony soupira intérieurement en voyant la réaction du médecin. Il s'en voulait de peiner ainsi son ami et de lui mentir. Mais c'était pour son bien.

"Captain ?" interrogea soudainement l'Iron man en constatant le super soldat toujours présent dans la pièce. "Je sais que ma beauté va vous manquer et qu'il est dur de détacher ces yeux de moi mais les autres vont partir sans vous."

Steve roula des yeux face à l'humour particulier du brun, se sentant gêné malgré lui. Stark avait toujours le don de le rendre mal à l'aise, lui et ses blagues tendancieuses, son sourire malicieux et sa pose nonchalante.

"En plus de vous éblouir, je vous laisse sans voix ?" ironisa l'ingénieur en ne constatant aucune réponse. Putain, pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Tout ce qu'il avait envie c'était d'un bon verre avec une machine à réparer entre les doigts pour occuper son esprit. Pour éviter de penser. Pour arrêter de ressentir.

"Je…" commença Steve en se raclant la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Il s'arrêta, ne sachant comment continuer. En vérité, pourquoi restait-il ? Il ne le savait pas réellement lui-même.

"Vous paraissez étrange aujourd'hui." arqua prudemment le capitaine en se rapprochant. Il reçu en réponse un sourire qu'il ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter.

"Aussi étrange que d'habitude." répondit Tony avec nonchalance en regardant ses ongles. Ainsi donc de tous, il fallait que ce soit le soldat qui ait des doutes… Intéressant.

"Non, sérieusement Stark. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de différent. Vous prévoyez un mauvais coup ?". On entendait facilement le "encore une fois" suivre la fin de la phrase. Depuis Ultron, Steve se méfiait légèrement du génie. Et surtout de ses idées. Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Tony reçu cette remarque comme un coup de poignard. Il s'en voulait assez pour cette catastrophe, pas besoin que Monsieur-parfait en remette une couche.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire naître un autre bébé psychopathe si c'est ce que votre insinuation -très peu subtil mais vu votre Q.I je vais vous pardonner- signifie." Lança l'air de rien Tony, les mains dans les poches pour cacher ses poings fermés. Pour éviter de frapper ce petit visage de gamin innocent. Pour ne pas craquer et déverser sa haine.

Le Captain se passa une main dans les cheveux , gêné. Il n'avait pas été très fin.

"Je… hum…" commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment s'excuser.

"Vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'un jour vous réussirez à faire un réel sous-entendu. Tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie. Ou avoir un minimum d'intelligence lorsque cela concerne autre chose qu'utiliser ses muscles."

Cinglante remarque. Protection. Ou plutôt camouflage pour cacher ses blessures. C'est amer que Tony se rendit compte à quel point il était devenu fort dans cette discipline. A quel point c'était devenu une habitude. Un réflexe. Un instinct de survie. Il attendit en fixant le paysage extérieur, pensant que Rogers allait s'éloigner, peut-être le bousculer ou même le frapper. Alors lorsqu'il le sentit s'approcher, c'est presque s'il ne tendit pas la joue, guettant avec impatience le coup qui le libérerait de ce blondinet et qui lui ferait enfin ressentir autre chose que ce sentiment qui le rongeait. Au dernier moment, il croisa le regard du Captain et se rendit compte de son erreur. Car il ne comptait pas le frapper. Il n'était pas en colère. Et Stark soudainement eut peur. Peur qu'il devine. Le Captain quant à lui n'en menait pas large. Parce qu'il avait voulu partir. Mais même si Stark et lui ne provenaient pas de la même planète, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Parce que même s'il n'était pas un génie -comme aimait le lui faire remarquer l'homme de fer- il savait observer. Il savait ressentir. Il savait _voir_. Et il avait été chamboulé de ce qu'il avait aperçu l'espace de quelques instants dans ce regard chocolat.

"Stark vous…"

"Sérieux Captain. Je ne sais plus dans quel langage vous le dire." L'interrompit brutalement le millionnaire en se tournant vers la fenêtre, un sourire venant adoucir son ton brusque, "Je veux simplement un peu de tranquillité."

"Vous êtes sûr que…"

"Oh oui. Avec tout le monde dans les parages je ne peux plus faire ce que je veux. Et ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas masturbé dans la cuisine. Cette fois-ci Natasha ne pourra pas me gueuler dessus."

Un sourire goguenard vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua les joues écarlates du blond. Si facile.

"A moins que vous ne vouliez me donner un " _coup de main_ " ?"

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le dit "courageux" Captain America avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette. Alors il s'en alla sortir un verre et réfléchit à la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête: La balle ou le vol ?

Steve pendant ce temps, se retrouva dans l'ascenseur, encore rouge du comportement de Stark. Et pourtant malgré le fait qu'il fasse comme si tout allait bien, il ne parvenait pas à oublier cet éclat de folie dans ses yeux. Cette peur cachée au tréfonds. Cette résolution terrifiante. Et même s'il n'aimait pas Stark, même s'il l'exaspérait au plus haut point, il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. C'est donc déterminé et confiant qu'il lança dans le silence de l'ascenseur:

" Jarvis ?"

 **Blabla de l'auteur:** Bon. Au départ j'étais pas mal contente de ce premier chapitre. Mais le temps passant, et en le relisant, je le trouve pas si bien que ça tout compte fait. Je me rattraperai au deuxième ^^ Sinon ? Des critiques ? Avis ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Quelque chose de bien

**Titre:** Répare moi

 **Couple:** Steve/Tony pour l'instant

 **Petite note:** J'ai euh... extrêmement de retard ? Désolée ? Me tuez pas ? Pitié ? Bon pour ma défense je suis en plein bac blanc de français et euh... Voilà quoi _ Et pour la suite... Ça risque d'être pareil. Pardooooooooon. Par contre, suite aux plusieurs conseils que j'ai reçu, j'ai rallongé mes chapitres (doublé même. Environ 3500 mots. Désolée mais je crois pas que je pourrais faire plus ^^' Promis j'essaierai.) Ah et aussi ! MERCI ! Plus de 10 personnes suivent mon histoire (21 pour être précis). Ça peut paraître peu mais c'est incroyable à mes yeux, pour ma première histoire ^^ Donc merci beaucoup !

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Stelena19:** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra mieux ^^

 **Chapitre 2: Quelque chose de bien**

"Alors voilà mon pote. Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas être content."

Tony se rattrapa in extrémiste, renversant au passage une rasade de Gin conséquente. A moins que ce ne soit de la vodka ? Enfin ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance en cet instant...

"Qui ne le serait pas après tout ?" reprit-il l'air de rien, "Un homme beau, riche, drôle, philosophe, sexy, fort, élégant, intelligent... Et un putain de coup au lit... Parfait quoi."

Il reprit une gorgée directement à la bouteille, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

"Mais ça Brucie, se sont ce que les autres voient de moi. Parce que ça... ça c'est pas moi. En vérité je suis... mesquin. Égoïste. Snob. Orgueilleux. Jaloux. Alcolo. Comme mon putain de père." s'avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

Il n'était plus temps de se masquer la face.

"Mais pire que ça Brucie... Je suis un assassin" déclama-t-il d'une locution laborieuse dûe à l'alcool et à l'émotion, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

"J'ai tué des gens. Beaucoup de gens. Trop de gens."

Il s'arrêta un moment, sa gorge serrée l'empêchant de parler.

"Tu sais... Je voulais... Je voulais juste... Réparer mes erreurs. Sauver le monde. Comme un héros. Et vois ce que j'ai créé. De toute façon, malgré ce qu'a voulu me faire croire Fury, malgré ce que l'équipe me répète, malgré ce que le monde me montre, je ne suis pas un héros. Oh non je n'en suis pas un." Répéta-t-il en balançant la tête de droite à gauche.

C'est en buvant de nouveau qu'il remarqua ses mains. Il les souleva devant ses yeux, leur lançant un regard amer.

"Regarde Bruce. Regarde !" s'exclama-t-il en les agitant devant la caméra "J'ai peur. J'ai peur bordel ! Parce que j'avais des idées. De grandes idées. De belles idées. Des idées pour lesquelles j'étais prêt à me battre pour les faire vivre. Pour lesquelles j'étais prêt à mourir. Ces idées... C'est ça qui me définit Bruce. Simplement et juste ça."

Il prit une respiration, ouvrant enfin les yeux sur ce qu'il se cachait depuis tant de temps.

"J'en ai eu des bonnes, des magnifiques même. L'armure. Le Stark phone qui -malgré ce que veut faire croire la pomme à moitié bouffée- est le m... le ms... le... bref le mieux du mieux de la technologie. Et aussi le réacteur Arc. " déclara-t-il en souriant avant que son regard ne se voile subitement, conscient de la réalité.

"Et des idées j'en ai encore." Reprit-il gravement, ses yeux vitreux, fous, semblant percevoir un autre univers "Des tonnes. Des milliards qui miriadent dans ma tête, qui tournent, explosent s'entrechoquent, se mélangent, se cassent et se réparent. Et elles me font flipper. Parce que je ne peux pas les exprimer. Je ne _veux_ pas" articula-t-il lentement, "Et j'en deviens fou... Je vais finir par craquer."

Ses yeux divaguèrent vers de lointain souvenirs.

"J'ai pas toujours été ce connard prétentieux tu sais. Enfin si mais moins. Et pas de la même façon. Mais on m'a détruit. Le monde m'a détruit. Je..."

On put entendre un bruit étouffé, mélange entre le sanglot et le rire. Tony accentua son sourire, cherchant inconsciemment à retrouver une partie de sa façade.

"Mon père, Pepper, la société, l'humanité... Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'acharne à me faire rentrer dans un moule. Et j'y suis parvenu, à y rentrer. Mais pas sans sacrifice. Il faut ouvrir les yeux: Je suis cassé Bruce. Je suis cassé et personne ne peut me réparer." lâcha-t-il en fixant la caméra.

Suite à ces dernières phrases, il baragouina encore quelques mots, laissa un "je t'aime mon pote" se perdre dans le méli-mélo qu'était devenu cette conversation ainsi qu'un "Dis au revoir au géant vert de ma part" puis il mit fin à la vidéo. Il était temps. Il prit l'ascenseur, cette montée lui faisant étrangement penser aux montagnes russes: l'ascension avant la grande descente. Ou chute ici. Il arriva jusqu'au toit et alla s'installer au bord, les jambes dans le vide, surplombant la ville de sa tour. Il lui restait un dernier au revoir à faire. Il leva le bras, laissant les plaques de métal le recouvrir.

"Hey mon grand" déclama-t-il doucement en un sourire.

"Monsieur." lui répondit la voix chaude de son meilleur ami. De sa seule famille. De sa plus belle création.

"Bon..." commença-t-il, ne savant pas par où commencer, "C'est l'heure."

"Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis Monsieur."

Tony sourit. Ah, ce bon vieux Jarvis.

"Pas vraiment Jarv. De toute façon, je n'en est pas envie."

Il garda le silence, remettant ses idées en place.

"Je vais te raconter une histoire Jarvis. L'histoire de ta création."

"J'ai passé l'âge des contes monsieur. Je ne suis plus un enfant."

"Arrête de casser mon speech mélodramatique. C'est censé être là séquence émotion !" le réprimanda le génie en s'esclaffant, des larmes cachées au fond de ses yeux. "Donc" reprit-il "je vais te raconter l'histoire de ta naissance. Tu sais que tu ne t'appelles pas Jarvis par hasard n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai nommé ainsi en honneur à un homme. C'était mon majordome. Un chic type. Le genre qui se soucie de tout le monde. Il avait un accent un peu bizarre, guindé, mais il savait juré comme personne quand il le fallait. C'était le type fil de fer, super grand et tout fin. C'était mon Alfred à moi si on peut dire. Bien que je sois beaucoup plus classe que Batman avouons le. Il m'engueulait lorsque je me couchais trop tard ou que je n'avais pas fini mes devoirs. Il était plutôt chiant concernant l'hygiène. Je ne parle même pas de la drogue, mon dieu sa réaction lorsque je lui ai proposé de l'herbe ! " ria-t-il avant de se calmer soudainement, "Et puis... il me cuisinait toujours des cookies lorsque je n'étais pas en forme. Il venait dormir dans ma chambre quand je faisais des cauchemars. Je me souviens qu'il aimait ébouriffer mes cheveux."

D'autres souvenirs défilèrent dans son esprit, des souvenirs qu'il prit le temps de revivre, de savourer une dernière fois. Il remercia intérieurement cette personne qui lui avait fait connaître les plus belles années de sa vie.

"Et puis... j'ai du apprendre à vivre sans lui." dit-il sans explorer plus le sujet, préférant ne pas continuer sur cette lancée. Il avait assez de mal à retenir ses larmes comme ça.

"Et tu es né. Et putain Jarvis, j'étais tellement fier ce jour là, où je t'ai entendu gazouiller tes premiers mots. Bon j'avoue c'était plus un grésillement qu'un bonjour et tu as explosé suite à ça. Mais sérieusement ? Ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et je n'ai eu de cesse de t'améliorer. Tu es devenu de plus en plus performant. De plus en plus intelligent et autonome. Je t'ai vu grandir, te développer. Devenir l'égal d'un humain."

"Supérieur serait plus correct Monsieur." Le coupa presque railleusement l'intelligence artificielle. Tony émit un sourire avant de continuer:

"Alors je dois te dire merci Jarvis. De m'avoir rendu aussi fier. De m'avoir consoler. D'avoir simplement été là. Et de m'avoir fait rire, même si tu mériterais une petite mise à jour niveau blagues.

" Ceci n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si monsieur n'arrive pas à les comprendre."

Tony avait beau savoir que Jarvis n'était qu'une machine, il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu une nuance de tristesse dans la voix stoïque de sa création.

"Merci Jarvis. Et adieu."

"Au revoir Monsieur."

L'ingénieur enlevit, après de longues minutes et de gestes maladroits, son armure et oreillette qu'il posa délicatement par-terre. Ce qui consistait, lorsqu'il était bourré, à ce qu'elles atteignent le sol sans être brisées en mille morceaux. Il ne sentit même pas qu'il restait encore accroché dans son dos une plaque en métal. Après tout, il avait plus important à penser. Il sortit le revolver qu'il conservait dans la poche arrière de son jean, la dernière phrase de Jarvis lui revenant en tête. L'intelligence artificielle ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Cependant l'ingénieur préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ces paroles. Peut-être aurait-il compris ce qui allait se passer alors. D'un geste assuré, il posa le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe, tout en observant la ville qui s'étalait plus bas. Il sut, en sentant ses mains enserrer d'un geste sûr le métal noir et froid, sans aucun tremblement, qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Enfin. La balle dans la tête pouvait paraître banal. Trop pour le milliardaire réputé m'as-tu-vu qu'il était. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il voulait partir. En tant que Tony Stark. Il laissait derrière lui le marchand de mort, le playboy et l'avenger pour simplement redevenir le Tony qui bricolait des trucs dans son garage et qui récupérait de vieux grille-pain et four à micro-ondes pour construire ses rêves. Il serra contre son marcel couvert de tâche d'huile le masque du Mark I, sa première armure. Il avait longuement hésité à partir avec la panoplie complète. Mais en se souvenant de toutes les heures passées, toute la sueur versée et les efforts effectués, et surtout du sacrifice accomplis pour sa création, il n'avait pas eu le courage qu'elle se retrouve détruite s'il devait, durant sa mort, basculer dans le vide. Il prit le temps de se réinstaller plus confortablement avec une certitude en tête: Il allait faire quelque chose de bien. Son index amorça le mouvement, commençant à presser la gâchette. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, formant enfin un sourire sincère. Libre. Il était libre. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa avant d'entendre la traitresse détonation. La rencontre de deux métaux. Un cri. Tony vit avec désespoir son revolver tomber dans le vide. Il porta une main à ses tempes, la ressortant vierge de sang.

"Putain… Vous pouviez pas vous en empêcher…" déclama-t-il amer en se retournant.

Il aperçut alors un Steve Rogers grave, tendant le bras tandis que son bouclier revenait vers lui.

"Tony… Ne faites pas de conneries."

Il suppliait presque. Tony aurait pu en rire de voir ainsi le grand justicier aussi démuni. Aurait pu si cette supplication ne réveillait pas en lui une étrange émotion.

"Oh mais ce n'est pas une connerie comme vous dîtes." lâcha en riant Tony "Restez en-dehors de ça."

Steve ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

"Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'en mêle pas ?" s'écria-t-il consterné.

"Et bien c'est très facile en vérité. Il suffit tourner votre figure d'ange vers la porte et d'avancer tout droit. Gauche droite, tout ça tout ça. Enfin bon ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous expliquer comment faire hein. "

Steve secoua la tête tout en se rapprochant. Tony était saoul. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte de la situation, de ce qu'il était en train de faire, de ce qu'il...

"N'approchez pas Captain." Lança froidement l'Iron Man.

Steve s'immobilisa. Il prit soudainement conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient. Du toit. Du vide considérable. Et surtout des pieds du suicidaire bien trop près du bord. Ses yeux prirent le reflet de ceux qui ne peuvent rien faire et malgré son envie, malgré la supplication de son corps d'agir, n'avança pas d'un pouce. La détermination qu'il pouvait lire en l'ingénieur le prévenait qu'il était sérieux. Mortellement sérieux.

"Tony… S'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça."

Le tutoiement le choqua. Le playboy n'avait jamais réellement aimé le soldat. Trop coincé, trop pur, trop gentil. Trop parfait. Il était son total inverse. Mais l'Iron Man se sentit touché par l'air paniqué qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

"Vous savez, c'est étrange. Je n'aurai pas pensé que vous seriez celui qui aurait des doutes. Après tout, on ne va pas se mentir, on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons amis. Nous nous supportons à peine." déclama à voix haute l'ingénieur, sans véritablement s'adresser au soldat, ayant comme oublié sa présence.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes quelqu'un que… que j'apprécie."

Tony s'esclaffa avant d'ajouter devant le regard perdu du blond:

"Vous êtes un pitoyable menteur… Vous aurez au moins eu le mérite de me faire rire."

Le Captain, voyant l'Iron Man glisser un regard un peu trop appuyé sur le gouffre à côté de lui, décida de changer de tactique. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

"C'est bien beau de vouloir sauter Stark." commença le super soldat en fixant son regard dans celui provocateur de Tony "Mais vous avez pensé à après ? Une fois que vous serez mort ? Vous pensez à nous ? Aux survivants ? Est-ce que vous pouvez ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la douleur que nous subirons ? Les questions que nous nous poserons, les "pourquoi" qui viendront nous hanter, la culpabilité qui nous rongera ? Et oui ne me regardez pas comme ça, même moi !" s'écria-t-il soudainement en voyant Stark le dévisager … "Même à moi, vous me manquerez. Même moi je serai triste. Même moi je…"

Steve s'arrêta en sentant l'émotion venir étreindre sa gorge. Son visage afficha la même incompréhension que l'homme en face de lui. Il ne comprenait véritablement pas sa propre réaction.

"C'est bien beau de vouloir sauter" reprit-il en se raclant la gorge "Mais c'est un acte purement égoïste qui causera plus de mal que de bien.

"Plus de mal que de bien hein ?" ricana le milliardaire "On ne se comprend vraiment pas. Mais cette discussion aura permis un miracle: je suis d'accord sur un point avec vous Captain. Je suis égoïste. Mieux que ça, je suis une ordure, une sous-merde. Une sous-merde riche, belle et diablement sexy, mais une sous-merde tout de même."

Il vit sans satisfaction le masque de Steve se fissurer, laissant apparaître une douleur déjà présente alors qu'il comprenait. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le fera changer d'avis. Il approcha son pied du vide, prit une grande inspiration et…

"Vous avez oublié de rajouter une sous-merde avec un adorable petit cul."

L'ingénieur fut tellement choqué d'entendre le si chaste Steve prononcer de tels mots qu'il se retourna. Il détailla alors la masse en mouvement, qui se rapprochait. Il inspecta minutieusement les traits déformés du blond par l'adrénaline et le cri qu'il était en train de pousser. Tony bascula en arrière, serein. Tandis qu'il sentait la gravité prendre ses droits et l'entraîner vers le bas, il se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Tony savait que grâce au sérum, les capacités du blond avaient été améliorées, au point de lui donner une vitesse extraordinaire. C'était pourtant étrange à quel point le milliardaire trouvait que l'homme au bouclier avançait lentement. Trop lentement. Il arriverait trop tard, heureusement. D'ailleurs en parlant de bouclier, où était-il ? Et lui qui était un génie, il se maudit de sa bêtise en sentant un choc particulièrement violent dans son dos le pousser vers l'avant. Il repensa alors aux paroles du Captain quelques temps avant qu'il ne fasse le grand saut.

Une diversion.

"Quel petit con" pensa-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

OoO

Captain America posa délicatement le corps sur les draps de soie. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérées ainsi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? En détaillant ses traits fatigués et pour le moment paisible ainsi que ses cheveux châtains désordonnés, le visage d'une tout autre personne lui revint en mémoire.

"Howard… Je suis tellement désolé…"

Il avait échoué. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu une bataille qu'il avait perdu la guerre. Tony avait besoin d'aide. Et il serait là pour lui.

OoO

"Ouuuuuuuh… Ma tête…"

Le playboy laissa tomber son visage contre l'oreiller, sa détermination pour se diriger vers les toilettes l'aillant soudainement quitté. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas mal qu'à la tête. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour ainsi se détruire le dos ?

"J'ai bu beaucoup hier Jarvis ?" demanda-t-il pâteusement en mettant son avant-bras devant ses yeux, essayant de cacher le soleil qui envahissait sa chambre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé les rideaux hier ?

"D'après mes calculs, vous aviez 3,6 gramme d'alcool dans le sang." *

Oh… Ceci expliquait son état de ce matin. Et le fait que sa mémoire ne soit qu'un immense trou noir. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant aucun gros titre ne le concernant dans les journaux. Il n'avait pas fait son "Stark" comme l'aurait dit Fury. Bon… Un rhinocéros semblait vouloir défoncer sa boîte crânienne ainsi que son dos, mais au moins, il n'avait pas fait de connerie. Il y avait pire comme cuite. Cependant… Il se souvenait qu'il avait prévu de faire quelque chose hier soir… mais quoi ? En haussant les épaules, il laissa les bribes de ses souvenirs s'échapper. Cela ne devait pas être bien important.

OoO

"Homme de fer, tu as fait bon voyage ?"

Tony s'arrêta dans la contemplation de son précieux café pour venir fixer avec un air d'incompréhension le géant blond.

"Hein ?"

Pas très brillant pour un génie. Mais vu sa gueule de bois, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait fournir.

"Et bien oui" continua le dieu perplexe, "c'est ce que j'ai retrouvé écrit sur le petit papier jaune accroché sur la boite glacé qui garde la nourriture."

"Hein ?" répéta-t-il, l'information aillant du mal à monter jusqu'à ses neurones. Neurones d'ailleurs qui avaient décidé de faire grève et de se mettre en veille.

Il fallut que le dieu lui agite sous le nez le dit "petit papier jaune" pendant plusieurs minutes avant que son cerveau ne décide de se remettre en marche et de lui faire comprendre la situation: Quelqu'un avait laissé un post-it sur le frigo. La personne en question semblant être lui même s'il déchiffrait correctement l'écriture brouillonne qui disait "Je pars. Au revoir. Signé: Tony."

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement la présence de ce mot. Il n'était pas du genre à prévenir lorsqu'il sortait. Que ce soit une simple sortie en boîte ou pour un voyage jusqu'aux îles Pitcairn* (Magie de l'alcool. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait atterrit là-bas). À ce moment, il croisa le regard de Steve qui était en train de boire un verre de lait. Et il ne comprit pas sa soudaine pâleur ni l'éclair de déception qui traversa ses pupilles.

"Je me suis dit que tu étais sûrement sorti dans cet éden remplit de nourriture." Ajouta Thor en articulant lentement.

Si même Thor le prenait pour le dernier des imbéciles, sa cuite devait être plus sérieuse que ce qu'il pensait.

"Ah, le supermarché."

"Oui ! Il n'y a plus de pop tart donc je pensais que tu étais allé en acheter." Finit le dieu en affichant une mine plein d'espoir.

"Désolé mon grand…" annonça l'Iron Man en une moue contrite.

Il se sentit mal de voir ainsi le visage de son ami s'affaisser. Depuis la capture de Loki par le dieu Thanos, Thor était inconsolable. Bien que le Dieu face comme si de rien n'était, sa souffrance était facilement perceptible. Et Tony essayait de son mieux de lui redonner le sourire.

"Mais t'inquiète mon pote ! Un petit tour d'armure et je t'en ramène à la vitesse de la lumière. Enfin pas réellement, mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille. En attendant, il reste des Chocapik."

A peine sa phrase finit que le nordique avait déjà disparu. Tony sourit, son ami lui ayant remit un certain baume au cœur. Mais bien vite les autres sentiments qui l'habitaient vinrent lui signaler leur présence. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il sentait une véritable guerre se mener dans son âme et conscience. Il était lasse, si lasse de ressentir.

"Vous me passez le lait Steve ?"

"Va te faire foutre."

Tony regarda les yeux exorbités son collègue quitter la pièce rageusement.

Sa cuite avait dû être _beaaaaaauucoup_ plus sérieuse que ce qu'il pensait.

 ***** Les îles Pitcairn se trouvent en Océanie.

 **Blabla de l'auteur:** Fini ! Ah la la... J'ai cru que je ne clôturerai jamais ce chapitre xD Bon j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Et que les réactions du Captain ne vous choqueront pas trop (j'ai un peu peur qu'il soit OOC dans ce chapitre D:). Des avis ?


	4. Chapter 3: Incompréhension rime avec

**Titre:** Répare moi

 **Couple:** Steve/Tony pour l'instant

 **Petite note:** Mon dieu. J'ai énormément de retard. Je suis désolée. Et pour ceux qui aurait put penser que cette fic était abandonnée, je les rassure immédiatement: je compte bien la finir. Ça prendra peut-être plus de temps que prévu mais je la finirai \o/

Un ENORME merci à BakaNH (qui corrige plus vite que son ombre) sans qui vous auriez un chapitre truffé de faute xD

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Jujuladeesse:** Merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **Cline N** : Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire xD Contente que ça t'ait plu :') Vive le Stony \o/ Et oui Tony est assez idiot (ce qui est un comble vu son intelligence xD). Et oui je crois vraiment que Steve a la gueule de l'emploie xD (désolée Stevy mais t'es une bonne poire). Mais ça ne durera pas :)

 **Itzmy01:** Je me rends bien compte que j'abuse niveau publication . Je vais faire des efforts promis \o/ Merci beaucoup de ta review en tout cas !

 **Dieu:** Ta review m'a énormément touchée. Sérieusement j'ai eu envie de pleurer x) Je suis contente également si j'ai réussi à te toucher également. Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir du talent mais si tu trouves ça bien écrit c'est le principale x) en tout cas merci. Merci beaucoup.

 **Chapitre 3: Incompréhension rime avec appréhension**

Tony ne comprenait plus vraiment sa vie. Ça ne datait pas d'hier il fallait l'avouer. Dès sa petite enfance, il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre le monde. Cependant, à cet instant, son existence était vraiment étrange. Surtout à cause d'un facteur extérieur, nommé Steve Rogers. Le gars réussissait l'exploit d'être aussi froid que le foutu glaçon qui l'avait contenu, maintenant le plus d'espace possible entre lui et l'ingénieur. Bon, que le Captain lui fasse la gueule, c'était un peu perturbant, surtout pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais ce qui le perturbait véritablement était que son collègue ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle dans le même temps. Sérieusement, il le suivait partout. Enfin pas vraiment. Certes il le fuyait comme la peste, mais le blond restait tout de même toujours dans les parages, à le zieuter, à le… surveiller ? Tony avait seulement la paix dans son petit laboratoire chéri puisqu'il fallait entrer un code (et il était un génie, alors même Turing n'aurait pu le craquer). Alors oui, Tony voulait bien l'avouer pour une fois, il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tony ? » lui lança l'air de rien Banner, le nez dans ses recherches.

« Ouaip ? »

« Tu lui as fait quoi exactement au Captain pour le détraquer ainsi ? »

Ah. La question était enfin posée. Et ce n'était pas surprenant que ce soit Banner qui s'en charge. Depuis que les Avengers vivaient dans la tour, Bruce était devenu comme leur seconde mère. Et prenait son rôle très à cœur.

« J'aimerai vraiment te donner une réponse à cette question mon pote. Mais je n'en ai véritablement aucune idée. »

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard chocolat du scientifique en pleine introspection : pas de sourire goguenard, de mouvement de sourcil sarcastique, d'air malicieux... Tony disait la vérité. Et cela inquiétait un peu Banner, qui sentait que sous toute cette histoire se cachait une toute autre vérité.

« Interroge Captain Igloo plutôt. »

« Tu penses bien que je ne t'aurais rien demandé si Steve m'avait répondu la vérité. » lui répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes l'air de rien.

Tony marmonna un « OK », se reconcentrant sur son activité avant que le sous-entendu dans la phrase de son collègue ne vienne l'interpeller.

« Attends… » commença-t- il en relevant lentement la tête de son armure, « Tu veux dire qu'il t'a… menti ? »

Banner lui rendit son regard, grave.

« Il n'y a pas de doute. »

Le Captain avait menti. Miss perfection, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, avait … menti ? C'était franchement inhabituel. Tony se remémora les instants passés avec Steve.

« Et bien… Jusqu'à quelques jours, tout était OK entre lui et moi. Je dirais que ça a changé hum... le lendemain de votre entraînement. Auquel je ne suis pas venu. Donc je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'ai pu lui causer du tort étant donné que vous êtes restés dormir au SHIELD. »

« Pas Steve. Il a dû partir plutôt. »

D'ailleurs, maintenant que Bruce y pensait, le soldat n'avait même pas justifié le pourquoi de son absence, s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

« De toute façon » reprit le scientifique en se concentrant de nouveau sur ses notes, « Tu t'en serais rappelé si tu l'avais croisé. Steve doit simplement être de mauvaise humeur. »

Les lèvres de l'autre se pincèrent jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une simple ligne. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, car cela impliquerait de lui expliquer pourquoi. Et avouer à Banner, un de ses plus proches amis, qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui noyait ses angoisses dans l'alcool ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

« Ouais t'as raison, arrêtons de penser à cette histoire. Hey, des doritos ça te tente ? » déclama tout sourire l'ingénieur en se dirigeant calmement vers la sortie.

Bruce effectua un signe de main pour refuser l'offre, sans réellement faire attention à son ami. Tony continua paisiblement à mettre un pied devant l'autre et ce n'est qu'une fois la porte passée que son masque tomba et qu'il se mit franchement à courir. Sérieux, qu'avait-il pu faire de si grave ce soir-là ?

* * *

"Ça fait des mois."

Natasha fixa son meilleur ami avant de secouer la tête de consternation.

"Clint, arrête."

"Mais quoi ? Allons bon toi aussi tu t'en doutes ! Sérieusement combien y a-t- il de chance qu'il soit encore vivant ?"

Il n'avait pas tort. Cela faisait déjà un long moment que Loki avait été kidnappé. Et tout le monde connaissait la cruauté de Thanos. Mais Natasha n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Thor si son frère disparaissait définitivement. Alors elle préférait se cacher la vérité. Et continuer à prier pour que tout s'arrange.

"Et puis sérieusement, ça ne ferait pas de mal à l'humanité, un psychopathe en moins" lança négligemment Clint.

Le bruit du verre qui explose retentit et Hawkeye eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tornade blonde passer dans son champ de vision quelques secondes. Ainsi qu'un bout de mur être explosé par un marteau plus que familier.

Merde.

Clint gémit et balança sa tête contre la table. Et recommença. Encore. Et encore.

"T'es vraiment con des fois." lança la rousse en soupirant tout en plaçant une serviette pour amortir le choc entre la surface dur et le crâne d'œuf de son ami.

* * *

"Jarvis ? Le Captain est-il venu à la tour lundi soir ?"

"Non monsieur."

Tiens, Jarvis avait une intonation inhabituelle. Peut-être devrait-il lui faire un petit examen de vérification ? Enfin, cela pouvait attendre.

"Bon… Montre-moi les enregistrements d'il y a deux jours au cas où."

"Très bien monsieur."

Il se rongea machinalement l'ongle du pouce. Il le sentait mal. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il fouilla dans ce vide embrumé qui emplissait sa mémoire. Des bribes lui revenaient petit à petit. Un cri, de la douleur. Également de la tristesse. Du désespoir. Et une sorte d'étincelle. Quelque chose de bon dans tous ces sentiments négatifs, comme un pansement sur la merde qui régnait en lui dernièrement. Tony fronça les sourcils, voyant le plus gros du non-dit apparaître. Ça y est, ça commençait à lui reven…

"Vidéo 238956147 en cours"

L'ingénieur fronça des sourcils devant le caractère étrange de la chose. Pourquoi Jarvis n'avait pas lancé tout simplement la vidéo ? Il n'y avait pas de commentaire audio d'habitude. Et durant ses interrogations, il laissa s'envoler les bribes de souvenirs qui commençaient tout juste à s'assembler. L'Iron Man prit une inspiration avant de poser un œil sur cette maudite vidéo. Quelques minutes plus tard il détournait le regard, dégoûté.

"Arrête-moi ça Jarv" lança-t- il soudainement amer.

Bon, point positif : pas de Captain. Point négatif : pas de Captain mais seulement un putain d'alcoolo qui traînait comme une épave sur son canapé.

"Comment ça va Jarvis au fait ?" lança-t- il l'air de rien plus pour se distraire que par réelle inquiétude.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait créé Jarvis. Il était donc parfait.

"Toutes mes fonctionnalités sont opérationnelles Monsieur si tel est votre question."

"Je sais J." déclara-t- il avec un sourire en coin tout en attrapant ses outils "Mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Allez mets moi Black Sabbath. Aujourd'hui, nous allons améliorer la perfection

Jarv."

* * *

"Tout le monde t'attend Thor."

L'asgardien se tourna légèrement vers l'intrus avant de revenir à son observation du paysage extérieur.

"Mangez sans moi mes amis, je n'ai pas faim."

Ouah. Thor n'avait pas faim. Il allait vraiment plus mal que ce qu'il pensait. Le Captain s'approcha de lui, gardant le silence.

"Je m'inquiète Thor. Tout le monde s'inquiète en vérité."

Le géant ne répondit rien, les mots de Steve l'effleurant à peine, ne parvenant pas à percer sa bulle. Une bulle composée de remarques piquantes, de yeux verts et de long cheveux noirs. Une prison construite à partir d'éclats de rire passés et de complicité perdue. Une torture créée grâce à des sourires oubliés et une culpabilité écrasante.

"Allez viens manger." réessaya le soldat tout sourire.

Sans succès évidemment.

"Non."

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder. Steve soupira. Il ne devait pas réellement se rendre compte de sa présence, perdu qu'il était dans ses souvenirs et ses émotions. Tout cela n'avait que trop duré, il était temps que Thor se remette à vivre.

"Thor."

La main posée sur son épaule força le dieu à se détourner de son observation très intéressante de la vitre du salon.

"Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir parce qu'il n'est plus là." alla droit au but Steve. Rien ne servait de tourner autour du pot avec ces choses-là. Ça n'atténuait pas la douleur. "Tu n'en as pas le droit."

Thor ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ses pupilles hagardes ne laissaient percevoir aucun signe qui prouvait que les paroles du soldat l'avaient atteint. Puis soudainement quelque chose changea. L'air sembla rempli de tension et les sourcils du dieu ainsi que la noirceur qui animait ses yeux y contribuaient pour beaucoup. Comment osait-il ? Qui était-il pour lui dire ça ? Qui était-il pour comprendre ? Comprendre sa peine ? Cette affreuse douleur ? Il sentit la colère monter, ses mains se serrer, sa mâchoire se crisper. Il sentit la soif de sang, le besoin de vengeance. Il leva le poing prêt à frapper et…

"C'est si dur." s'exclama-t- il en un gémissement, sa main atterrissant mollement contre le torse de son ami.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir être en colère. Pouvoir oublier un seul instant ce manque. Loki avait laissé un vide en lui qui l'obsédait et qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se refermer.

"Je sais." répliqua simplement Steve en le prenant dans ses bras maladroitement. Réconforter les gens, ce n'était pas son truc. Il n'était pas réellement doué avec les mots. Mais là, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait. Il connaissait l'impression d'être inutile, la souffrance de l'absence, et surtout l'odieuse attente qui semblait se faire un plaisir à rallonger chaque centième de seconde.

"Je sais" répéta le soldat en resserrant son étreinte, un visage au sourire enjôleur s'imprimant sur sa rétine, "Tu ne peux pas l'aider, et te laisser dépérir ni changera rien." continua-t- il la gorge légèrement rauque.

Et ce ne fut pas véritablement cette phrase qui changea tout. Mais Thor retrouva dans le visage du Captain un écho à sa peine. Il comprenait.

"En plus Clint est allé spécialement t'acheter des pop tarts" lança tout sourire Captain America.

Et plus tard, c'est également souriant que Thor accepta la sucrerie tout juste sortie du four que lui tendait l'archer en signe d'excuse.

Ce serait dur. Mais il finirait par y arriver.

* * *

Tony atterrit sur le fauteuil en un bruit sourd tout en fixant intensément l'individu en face de lui qui semblait plongé dans sa lecture. Semblait seulement, car Tony eut juste le temps de poser une fesse sur le moelleux coussin que déjà le Captain s'apprêtait à décamper.

La langue de l'ingénieur claqua de mécontentement en voyant la tentative du fuyard.

"Tatata !" déclara-t- il en agitant son index, la tête à l'envers et les jambes sur le dossier. "Pas cette fois-ci. Faut qu'on parle" ajouta-t- il en venant tapoter le canapé à côté de lui.

Steve se frotta les yeux -fatigué d'avance-, prit une grande inspiration et retourna à sa place initiale, évitant soigneusement la proposition de Tony. Ça allait mal se passer, il en était sûr.

"Bon Häagen Daz…" commença très sérieusement l'Iron Man en se remettant à l'endroit, "J'en ai ras-le- bol. Pourquoi vous êtes aussi froid ? Et aucun sous-entendu malsain avec votre petite sieste parmi les ours polaires. Vous me faites la gueule -et n'essayez pas de démentir sérieux. Même Thor a dû s'en rendre compte- et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi."

Ça c'était fait. Et si l'autre tête de mule en face de lui décidait de s'en aller sans même ouvrir la bouche ou se justifier, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Cependant, heureusement -ou malheureusement- le Captain décida de lui répondre. Il se réinstalla contre son dossier, se grandissant inconsciemment. Tony retînt un déglutissement en constatant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait l'autre. L'avait-il mis en colère ?

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi hein ?" grommela le blond dans sa barbe inexistante, "Tu ne te souviens de rien. Tu me demandes pourquoi. Et tu oses me dire que tu en as ras-le- bol ?"

Tony nota le ton montant. Et également le tutoiement toujours présent dans la bouche du Captain ces derniers temps. Ou plutôt depuis cette nuit. Cette nuit qui symbolisait également le début de son amnésie. Mais pourtant, il avait vérifié. Les enregistrements ne révélaient rien.

"Alors très bien je vais te répondre. Je vais répondre à l'homme immensément égoïste que tu es Tony." déclama-t- il en accrochant son regard aux orbes chocolat remplies d'incompréhension. "Tu as fait quelque chose d'effroyable. Quelque chose de difficilement pardonnable. Tu as trahi tes amis. Tu me trouves distant mais t'es-tu ne serait-ce que remis en question ?"

Les mots plein de hargne vinrent se planter violemment en Tony. Il sentit sans pouvoir se l'expliquer ses yeux se mouiller et sa gorge se serrer. Putain c'était pas le moment. Il ne craquerait pas devant lui. Jamais.

"Me remettre en question ? Pour quoi faire ? J'ai toujours raison." répliqua-t- il immédiatement tout en faisant mine de faire plus attention au tissu du canapé qu'à son interlocuteur. Mais sa gorge soudainement éraillée ne trompait personne.

Voir ainsi le grand millionnaire si facilement désemparé adoucit le soldat qui soupira, ne sachant comment tourner ça :

"Tony…" commença-t- il, hésitant.

C'était le moment. Il allait lui dire. Il devait lui dire.

Il inspira et…

"Monsieur, un criminel de niveau 5 a été ramené dans la tour."

"Putain de merde !" jura Tony en courant vers l'endroit signalé par Jarvis.

Steve quant à lui effectua un facepalm –bien qu'il ne sache pas que ce geste se nommait ainsi– et courut à sa suite.

* * *

Bruce rentra dans sa chambre, exténué. Contrôler l'autre avait été difficile aujourd'hui. Pourtant Tony s'était plus ou moins tenu tranquille et il s'était bien déchaîné durant l'entraînement du SHIELD. Mais ce n'était pas assez… Ça ne l'était jamais avec lui. Il marcha jusquà son bureau tout en évitant de regarder son image reflétée par le miroir tout près. Il ne se supportait pas. Il ne le supportait plus. Mais cela ne servait à rien de ressasser ces sombres pensées. Surtout avec ce qu'il avait appris dernièrement. Il tritura sa montre, l'acier venant mordre sa chair déjà abîmée, geste mécanique lorsqu'il se faisait du soucis. Et avec un monstre destructeur qui pouvait sortir au moindre emballement de cœur, autant dire qu'il s'en faisait souvent. Les yeux dans le vague, il cherchait une distraction face aux images de tous ces morts innocents qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il fouilla dans sa poubelle et en ressortit une caméra. La caméra de Tony. Le scientifique avait sûrement dû la faire tomber par mégarde de son bureau. Cependant, quand et comment avait-elle atterri là, c'était une toute autre histoire. Bruce décida, curieux, de l'allumer. Tiens, c'était bien son ami qui figurait sur la dernière -et presque seule- vidéo. Bruce sourit en constatant que son ami était pas mal arrosé. Était-ce lors d'une de ses dernières fêtes ?

 _"Alors voilà mon pote. Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas être content."_

Le chercheur fronça ses sourcils, étant du même avis que Tony sur ce coup-là. Il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il se précipitait dehors, reconnaissant la voix d'un certain vengeur crier :

"A l'aide !"

 **Blabla de l'auteur:** Mais qui est donc le fameux criminel et de qui vient l'appel à l'aide ? Mystère mystère 8) Dans tout les cas merci pour toutes ces reviews \o/ Et pour ceux déçu par la conversation entre Steve et Tony: les révélations ne sauraient tarder 8) Des avis ?


	5. Chapter 4: La conversation

**Titre:** Répare moi

 **Couple:** Steve/Tony pour l'instant.

 **Petite note:** Je n'ai aucune excuse. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que ce chapitre est corrigé (par la magnifique et talentueuse **BakaNH** :D) et prêt à être publié. Mais n'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez, la suite n'arrivera jamais x) Bref, en espérant que ça continue à vous plaire :O  
(oh et ce chapitre fait plus de 5000 mots ! Une première ! \o/)

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Jujuladeesse:** Mais il se formera un jour t'inquiète ! Et non je n'abandonne pas cette histoire :') JAMAIS ! ***remplie de détermination*** == Clin d'œil aux fans d'undertale xD

 **Chapitre 4: La conversation**

Thor se retrouvait à faire les cent pas devant la porte. Attendre, attendre et encore attendre. Les autres refusaient qu'il rentre. Soi-disant pour le préserver.

« Allez mon pote, fais une pause. Je t'ai ramené du café. » l'interpella une voix plus que familière.

L'Iron Man lui tendit une tasse qui paraissait minuscule dans la paume de l'asgardien. Il la renifla, méfiant, et le regarda de façon circonspecte.

« Ainsi, tu penses donc que cette infime quantité de ton remontant va pouvoir chasser la fatigue ? »

« Ouh là ! Pointbreak ! N'insulte pas la puissance de l'expresso ! » s'exclama Tony, faussement horrifié.

Sa tentative d'humour eut au moins le résultat de faire apparaître un maigre sourire sur le visage de son ami. Ce dernier, après de longs moments à fixer sa tasse, prit son courage à deux mains – il était prince d'Asgard tout de même ! – et but le breuvage cul sec. Tony ne s'étonna pas de le voir esquisser un bâillement juste après. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait de plus fort. Il émit quelques grommellements sur le corps de géants des asgardiens et sur leur résistance à tout type de boissons mortelles. La prochaine fois, il lui ramènerait la cafetière.

« C'est donc cela le café, la boisson dont vous, mortels, êtes accro ? » s'étonna Thor en regardant le fond de sa tasse. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'amour des terriens pour ce breuvage amer qui, malgré leurs dire, ne requinquait aucunement.

« C'est la première fois que tu en bois ? Ta Jane a vraiment raté ton éducation mon grand. » le taquina l'ingénieur en faisant référence à son grand amour.

Alors quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il constata l'air soudain triste du blond.

« Hum et bien… Suite aux derniers évènements, Jane a préféré faire une pause. »

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ladite Jane n'avait pas supporté le Thor dépressif à cause de la disparition de Loki.

« Oh. »

Sérieusement, que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Il était vraiment le roi pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Allez va ! » s'exclama Tony en une bourrade virile, « Tu vas enfin pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs du célibat sur Terre. Un de ces soirs je t'emmènerai en boîte ! »

Jane avait préféré partir ? Grand bien lui fasse. Thor était mieux sans cette furie rousse et il allait le lui prouver. Thor hésitait à accepter l'invitation de son ami et Tony était sur le point de partir dans un de ses monologues grandiloquents pour le convaincre lorsqu'il aperçut une certaine tête blonde décolorée star de la nation.

 _Code rouge, code rouge, demande de repli_ , émit son cerveau paniqué.

« Bon allez je te ramène du café mon grand et n'oublie pas hein ! Je te contacte dans peu de temps ! »

Il coupa précipitamment Steve en voyant ce dernier s'adresser à lui :

« Oh salut Captain ! Je ne vous invite pas hein. Il y aura des jeunes qui parleront technologie. Ce sera horrible. Et dans un endroit peu respectable en plus… Pensez donc un peu à votre réputation ! Oh… Mais je crois qu'on m'appelle ! Et bien ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec vous. Bon, pas vraiment mais il y a pire. Comme Fury. Aucun humour ce type. Oui, oui j'arrive ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement à un interlocuteur imaginaire, courant littéralement vers la sortie.

Steve soupira devant ce spectacle quotidien. Depuis sa tentative de révéler la vérité, Tony refusait tout contact avec lui et s'enfuyait dès qu'il détectait sa présence. Il était donc bien difficile pour le blond de le prendre à part pour continuer leur discussion. Et pourtant, il le fallait bien. Pour le bien de Tony.

Steve vint s'asseoir à côté du dieu, fatigué de cette situation. Mais le cri qui brisa le silence lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

* * *

Une goutte glissa le long de la peau lisse, traversa la barrière des sourcils, vînt caresser le nez avant de se faire cueillir par une main impatiente et imbibée. Banner était en sueur et pour cause. Il avait en charge la vie d'un être humain. Il serrait les dents pour contenir le flux d'injure qui menaçait de s'écouler.

Putain de SHIELD.  
Putain de criminel.  
Putain de lui qui avait eu la bonne idée de compléter ses connaissances avec un doctorat de médecine.

Il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang lorsqu'il remit l'épaule déboîtée et qu'un cri s'ensuivit.

Putain de magie qui l'empêchait d'assommer son patient de médicament.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il devait supporter _sa_ souffrance. Des heures qu'il s'évertuait malgré sa conscience et ses sentiments – et surtout _ses_ cris – à le garder en vie.  
Des heures de carnage, de bruits d'os qui se brisent et d'effusions de sang.

Il prit un papier et cracha le liquide carmin dans sa bouche.

Encore du sang. Il y en avait beaucoup. Partout. Trop. Il se demanda un instant comment son patient pouvait encore en posséder lorsqu'il constata avec un émerveillement presque enfantin la jambe en pleine reconstitution, pour l'instant au stade de l'enfance. ***** Il devait admettre cela à son patient : il avait une indéniable envie de vivre.

Tout le contraire de lui.

Il faillit sourire devant l'ironie de la situation. D'ailleurs, il se devait de retirer sa réflexion face à la magie, qui lui était bien utile, guérissant son patient plus rapidement que n'importe quel procédé humain.

Puis il se dit que non, il pouvait bien l'insulter, quand il remarqua que le bras s'était réparé. C'est presque désespéré qu'il observa la peau se cicatriser autour des clous et du fil de fer qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer. Il se retînt de pousser un cri de frustration lorsqu'il remarqua que même les os s'étaient ressoudés alors que le bras pendait encore dans un angle inhumain.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Détruire pour reconstruire.

Il s'efforça – pour _lui_ – à prendre calmement l'outil. Il tenta de faire passer à travers son regard du courage, dont l'autre avait bien besoin, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux devant les orbites encore vides.

Il lui plaça le torchon entre les lèvres et il sut que l'autre avait compris lorsqu'il constata sa blancheur et ses dents serrées par la force du désespoir. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration et avant de tout abandonner, son bras s'abaissa. Le marteau rencontra la chair avant de découvrir les os et de les faire exploser, aussi facilement que des bulles de savon.

Banner eut beau fermer les paupières à s'en faire mal, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le hurlement de souffrance pure, qui résonna à travers son corps et vînt s'inscrire en son âme.

Il eut beau prier pour être dans un cauchemar, il ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

« Hey mon pote ça te dit de sortir un de ces qua… »

« Pas maintenant Tony. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Et Bruce claqua la porte avant que son ami ne puisse l'interrompre et l'entraîner dans une aventure rocambolesque.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la douche et n'attendit même pas d'avoir enlevé la totalité de ses vêtements pour allumer l'eau. Les vapeurs brûlantes vinrent rendre flou ses lunettes qu'il posa sur le rebord. Sa peau rougit instantanément sous la chaleur du liquide qui s'écoulait sur sa peau. Des millions de frisson parcouraient son épiderme, se rebellant contre la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. Mais bien loin de l'écouter, Bruce activa le robinet et augmenta la température. Il attrapa une éponge rêche et se mit activement à frotter son corps. Il ne tarda pas à arborer une couleur rouge vif. Bruce observa, presque fasciné, quelques points de sang apparaître. Et il se mit alors à gratter plus fort. Il voulait se nettoyer, effacer cette soirée, oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Oublier qu'une partie en lui n'en avait pas été dégoûté.  
Oublier qu'une partie en lui avait apprécié les hurlements, la violence et le sang.

Il repassa une nouvelle fois dans sa tête le moment qui l'avait amené ici, le moment où il aurait franchement dû fuir.

 _« A l'aide ! »_

 _Bruce laissa brusquement tomber la caméra en marche, courant vers la source du bruit. Il croisa en chemin Tony et Steve. Étrange de les voir ensemble, eux qui semblaient s'éviter comme la peste à tour de rôle. Enfin, ça n'avait pas grande importance pour le moment._

 _Bien vite, les trois vengeurs arrivèrent jusqu'au toit de la tour, et trouvèrent une masse sanguinolente. Surmontée d'un géant blond en pleurs._

 _Thor berçait ce paquet informe par des mouvements avant et arrière presque mécaniques, poussant d'innombrables cris de bête traquée. Sa main tremblante venait de temps à autre caresser avec une extrême douceur de longs cheveux noirs poisseux._

 _Le trio s'arrêta brusquement face à cette scène inattendue. Aucun des trois ne pipa mot ou n'engagèrent un quelconque mouvement, trop sonné par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Puis soudain, en parcourant le rideau noir coagulé de sang, Tony rebrancha son cerveau et souffla ce qui allait être le commencement de leurs emmerdes :_

 _« Oh putain. Loki. »_

 _L'ingénieur s'approcha du corps – qui ne pouvait plus réellement être appelé ainsi –, mais se heurta à un regard bleu sombre de colère. Thor en était presque à montrer les dents, protégeant de sa stature imposante le précieux paquet entre ses bras. Perdu qu'il était dans sa douleur, il ne savait plus distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis. L'Iron Man exerça une marche arrière et questionna ses camarades du regard, ne sachant que faire._

 _Ce fut Bruce qui se chargea de faire lâcher prise au Dieu, s'accroupissant près de lui et lui chuchotant durant plusieurs minutes des paroles apaisantes. Il finit par tendre Loki tel une poupée de chiffon au physicien. Ce dernier le prit délicatement dans ses bras mais lorsque Steve et Tony firent mine de l'aider, Thor leur grogna littéralement dessus. Bien que tous furent surpris par cette réaction, ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Loki fut installé sur le brancard de l'infirmerie. Il ne tarda pas à repeindre de liquide carmin la pièce d'une blancheur immaculée._

 _Bruce sortit son téléphone et commença à taper fébrilement les touches pour contacter les urgences les plus proche. Mais il fut bien vite arrêté par la main de Steve._

 _« Le SCHIELD sera immédiatement au courant. »_

 _Bien qu'officiellement l'organisation avait été démembrée faute des nombreux espions d'Hydra, il restait que Fury et sa bande avaient toujours autant de pouvoir._

 _« Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'autres ? C'est un risque à prendre._ »

 _ _«_ On pourrait amener un médecin ici ? __» proposa Tony._

 _Proposition bien vite réfutée par le Captain :_

 _« Trop risqué. Fury a des hommes partout. Le seul moyen serait d'appeler une personne de confiance qui ait quelques notions de médecine… » lança l'air de rien Steve en fixant le physicien._

 _Ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre le message puisqu'il continuait à chercher dans ses souvenirs une quelconque aide._

 _« Un médecin qui aurait exercé en Inde par exemple ? » se prit à lancer Tony._

 _Aussitôt, Bruce les dévisagea, n'osant penser à ce qu'ils lui demandaient._

 _« C'est une blague. J'espère que vous n'espérez tout de même pas que…_ _»_

 _ _«_ Tu es notre seul espoir Bruce ! ___»_ s'exclama Steve en le prenant par les épaules._

 _ _ _«__ Non. Non. Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous n'avez pas le droit de… »_

 _Devant l'air paniqué de leur futur médecin, Steve resserra son étreinte, pour le réconforter ou l'empêcher de fuir il hésitait encore._

 _« Mais vous l'avez regardé ? Il faudrait un miracle ! Et puis… Je… »_

 _Bruce n'arrivait pas à trouver d'excuse valable et voyait avec affolement se boucher toute porte de sortie. Et il comprenait que ses amis puissent le trouver ridicule. Mais il avait peur. Peur des réactions de Loki mais surtout de ses réactions à lui. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à rejeter leur demande, une voix cassée par la souffrance l'implora :_

 _« Aide-le. »_

 _Il ferma alors les yeux et expira un soupir fataliste tout en leur montrant la sortie._

 _« Laissez-moi seul avec mon patient. »_

La suite, pas besoin de s'en rappeler de nouveau, pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de cet enfer. Les cheveux encore mouillés, il attrapa au hasard un jean et une chemise. Il trébucha sur la caméra et la rangea sans vraiment y penser dans un des nombreux compartiments de son armoire. Une fois habillé, il retourna en traînant des pieds surveiller l'incertain survivant.

* * *

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on garde ça pour nous. »

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Steve, stratégique, avait un coup d'avance.

Banner acquiesça de la tête. Natasha était loyale au SCHIELD. Et Clint… disons qu'il avait encore une certaine rancune. Tony fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu – ignorant royalement le soldat – mais fit tout de même un clin d'œil à Thor, lui assurant le droit d'auberge pour son petit frère chéri. Loki était un enfoiré qui l'avait balancé par une fenêtre mais eh, Thor commençait enfin à sourire. Il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air.

« Bon vous m'excuserez, je dois aller surveiller la belle au bois dormant. »

Bruce avait fait son possible et Loki était maintenant plongé dans un bienveillant coma. Tout était entre ses mains maintenant. A cette phrase, Thor comme monté sur ressort, sauta de sa chaise et fit mine de suivre son ami. Ami qui l'arrêta, quelque peu gêné.

« Hum… il est extrêmement faible. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée… » finit-il rapidement le regard fuyant, avant de continuer sa route sans laisser le temps à l'autre de le contrer.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Loki refusait de le voir. Pas encore. Se frottant les yeux, il se rendit compte à quel point il était déjà fatigué de cette histoire. Thor, penaud, lança un "bonne nuit" peu enjoué et partit, laissant la pièce sans autre témoin que Tony et Steve.

Immédiatement, la réaction de Tony ne se fit pas attendre et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Ragnarok" ****** il s'apprêtait déjà à disparaître.  
Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes surhumains du Captain qui l'avait rattrapé par le bras.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Tony dévisagea cette main qui osait le toucher.

 _Contact ! Maydey ! Maydey !_

« Je suis fatigué. »

Steve eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà l'autre se dégageait. Son ton sec claqua dans l'air.

« J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué ! Vous savez, nous les humains _normaux_ – il cracha le mot avec hargne – avons besoin d'un minimum de sommeil ! Et cessez de vouloir me taper la discute. Je n'en ai pas envie. Fin de la discussion. »

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant un Captain encore abasourdi et légèrement peiné sur le pas de la porte.

Ce dernier, après quelques secondes écoulées, se détourna violemment, remonté contre ce petit capricieux. S'il pensait qu'il en avait fini avec lui, il se trompait.  
Lourdement.

* * *

Ouah ! Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir le mal de mer sur son propre canapé.

Tony, une éternelle bouteille de scotch à la main, ne trouvait pas le sommeil malgré les étoiles hautes dans le ciel depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Toujours à cause des mêmes problèmes qu'il ressassait encore et encore. Il se resservit un verre, un parmi tant d'autre.

Il souhaitait une seule chose : oublier. Et surtout, s'oublier lui-même.

Il leva une main jusqu'à la périphérie de sa vision. Il agita ses doigts, testant chaque articulation, puis remarqua le tremblement. Il sourit, amer. Puis les commissures de ses lèvres se déformèrent jusqu'à former un réel éclat de joie. Il but à même la bouteille, une certitude en tête.

Bientôt, il ferait quelque chose de bien.

Bient… *******

« Je pensais que tu avais sommeil ? »

Putain. Même plus la possibilité de penser tranquille.

Tony regarda d'un œil rendu flou par l'alcool le nouveau venu. Sérieusement, il ne sait pas pourquoi il se demanda l'identité du nouveau venu. Qui d'autre que le grand sauveur de l'Amérique viendrait l'emmerder à trois heures du mat ? Il essaya bien de se lever mais soudainement la gravité lui parut extrêmement élevée et malgré ses pitoyables tentatives, ses fesses restèrent vissées sur les moelleux coussins.

« Oh et puis merde. » lâcha-t-il en se callant plus confortablement.

Plutôt que de râler sur l'injustice de la vie, Tony préféra placer contre ses lèvres le merveilleux liquide ambré et en prendre une longue gorgée.  
Mais il se fit violemment arracher son précieux.

« Putain c'est quoi votre problème ? » s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, le scotch renversé sur sa personne lui ayant redonner des forces.

« C'est MOI qui ait un problème ? Tu dois sûrement rire. Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui évite l'autre depuis des jours. »

« Hey. Vous avez commencé ! » lança boudeur Tony en croisant les bras.

Steve détailla l'air d'enfant du soi-disant adulte en face de lui et ne put s'empêcher de se laisser attendrir. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver des idées claires.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées.

« Et tu ne t'es même pas demandé pourquoi ? »

Tony se paralysa, la culpabilité revenant au galop. Bien sûr qu'il s'était posé des questions. Simplement, il avait préféré les laisser sans réponses.  
Simple intuition.

Alors que Steve allait repartir dans une de ses tirades moralisatrices, l'ingénieur préféra changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi vous me tutoyez au fait ? A ce que je sache, il y a encore quelques jours vous pouviez à peine me supporter. »

« Disons… que nous avons vécu une expérience commune qui nous a rapproché. Tu n'es plus un étranger à mes yeux Tony. Pas après ce que j'ai décidé. »

Ce discours sembla rallumer le peu de conscience du brun qui n'était pas encore noyé dans l'alcool.

« On a couché ensemble ? » lança soudainement Tony, les yeux arrondis de surprise, provoquant le rougissement instantané du blond en face de lui.

Un rougissement qui lui parut sur le moment révélateur et affreusement tentateur.

« Ah je comprends mieux… » s'exclama Tony, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

« C-comprendre quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous – Steve jura l'entendre ronronner – étiez si grognon. » déclama-t-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres tout en se rapprochant du blond d'une démarche rendue maladroite par l'alcool.

C'est presque s'il ne tomba pas lorsqu'il se dirigea vers lui. Mais au moins avait-il atteint son but : les genoux d'un certain Captain America.

« Tony… que… Qu'est… »

« Parce que je ne m'en rappelais pas c'est ça ? » continua l'ingénieur, sa main venant se perdre sur la joue de l'autre homme rougissant, « Vous êtes vexé ? Ou devrais-je dire tu ? » demanda-t-il taquin en laissant sa main descendre sur le torse de l'autre. « Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ça m'énerve également. J'ai eu l'homme le plus pur du monde dans mon lit, et je ne m'en rappelle même pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu as été incroyable si c'est ça qui te tracasse. Après tout tu es Captain América, Monsieur Parf… »

Il ne put aller plus loin que ses poignets se retrouvèrent encerclés fermement sans toutefois lui faire mal. Steve le regardait furibond, peu appréciateur de cette main un peu trop curieuse.

« La comédie a assez duré Tony. »

Le brun grimaça à la voix sérieuse et à l'échec de son plan de diversion. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que Steve et lui aient fait la bête à deux dos.  
Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu. Et de surtout changer de sujet.

« Mais quel comédie ? » continua-t-il avec un sourire franchement rigolard. « Allons bon Stevounet, mes sentiments sont véritables ! »

Le blond leva les yeux face au surnom ridicule et s'agaça du manque de sérieux de son camarade. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

« En parlant de comédie, comment vas-tu Tony ? »

« Aussi bien que je puisse l'être dans tes bras amour. » roucoula comme réponse le brun.

Mais son corps crispé tout contre lui ne trompa pas Steve.

« Et si nous parlions de ta plus grande représentation ? Celle d'il y a une semaine où tu as préféré rester à la tour, prétextant que tu étais malade ? »

Il cracha le dernier mot. Tony retint une grimace en sentant la pression sur ses poignets se resserrer. Il garderait sûrement de belles marques.

« Vous me faîtes mal. »

Steve eut un sourire désabusé en entendant le vouvoiement de retour. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

« Et toi tu crois que tu ne m'as pas fait mal après ce que tu as osé faire ? »

Aucune réponse. Tony semblait bien décidé à l'ignorer, ses yeux regardant un point derrière lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêterait. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse placer un mot, il se fit couper par une voix particulièrement haineuse.

« Taisez-vous. »

« Pourtant c'est toi qui voulais, il y a encore quelques jours, savoir pourquoi j'étais aussi distant. Il est temps d'assumer. »

« Taisez-vous. » répéta-t-il, sa respiration s'accélérant à mesure que la peur et la colère enflaient en lui.

« Désolée Tony, mais c'est trop ta… »

« TAIS-TOI ! » lança-t-il soudainement en se débattant comme un beau diable pour forcer l'autre à le lâcher. Mais son éclat de voix n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« Non », déclama calmement l'autre. « Tu ne peux plus fuir. Tu n'en as plus le droit. »

Désespéré, Tony remua de plus belle, cherchant en son esprit les clés qui pourraient le libérer de cet être bien décider à lui faire expier ses pêchés.  
Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'énerverait, qui l'écœurerait, qui…

Ça y est. Il avait trouvé.

Soudainement, au lieu d'essayer de s'échapper il se jeta sur son geôlier. Steve vit avec surprise son prisonnier se rapprocher de lui, ne comprenant pas la manœuvre. Ses mains étaient liées et s'il essayait de lui donner un coup de tête, il risquait de se faire plus mal à lui-même qu'autre chose. Mais l'Iron Man ne voulait pas le frapper loin de là. Il se colla entièrement sur sa cible et agilement, vînt coller ses lèvres sur celles jumelles de son voisin.

Il eut à peine le temps de commencer à introduire une langue joueuse que déjà il se retrouvait par terre, un Captain effarouché s'essuyant violemment la bouche au-dessus de lui. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ne retentirent dans la pièce que le rire dérangeant de Tony et une respiration sifflante, signe de la profonde colère de l'autre homme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? Tu peux me le dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ! » cria soudainement le blond en venant relever Tony par le col tout en le secouant pour ponctuer ses paroles.

« Que tu sois dégoûté ! Assez pour partir ! Assez pour te taire ! »

Le soldat se figea à ses paroles. Il avait nettement perçu l'émotion retenue. Il avait percé une barrière, il fallait continuer sur cette voie et empêcher toute fuite de son adversaire.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire Tony ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement.

« Parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. J'ai merdé une nouvelle fois. Je le sais. Je ne sais faire que ça. Et puis tu vas me crier à quel point je suis nul, à quel point je te dégoûte ! Mais je le sais ça ! JE LE SAIS ! Tu crois que je ne le vois pas dans ton regard. Dans vos regards. Je suis un monstre. Je suis horrible. Tu crois que je ne le remarque pas ? Tu crois que je ne me dégoute pas moi-même ? Tu crois que je ne me déteste pas ? Je ne me supporte pas. Je me hais. »

« Tony… »

« Oh non ne joue pas la carte de la pitié. Pas après ce que tu comptais faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Steve. Je ne te blâme pas. Je te comprends. Tu sais, dès fois moi aussi je me dis que si je mourrais, ça arrangerait tout le mo… »

Clac.

Le bruit sec d'une main qui rencontre la chair résonna longtemps dans l'ambiance silencieuse de la tour.

« Tu ne redis. Plus jamais. Ça. » articula soigneusement le blond, la voie hachée.

C'était un cercle vicieux. Même en l'ayant sauvé, Tony recommencerait. Il fallait l'aider.

Le réparer.

Et vite.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Stark. Et attentivement c'est clair ? Tu ouvres la bouche une seule fois et je te bâillonne. »

Tony acquiesça de la tête, encore sonné par la claque reçue. Pas qu'elle ait été particulièrement forte. Mais le moment avait été… Enfin, il avait senti que le soldat s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Et c'était troublant.

« Non la vie ne serait pas mieux sans ta présence. »

Il lança un regard noir au sourire ironique du brun mais continua néanmoins.

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu sembles penser. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as de telles idées. »

L'ingénieur le fixait, étrangement calme. Il attendait la chute mais avait peur de comprendre.

« Ce soir-là, ce soir spécifique dont tu sembles ne pas te rappeler, tu as… essayé d'attenter à ta vie. J'ai eu la chance d'arriver au bon moment. Une seconde trop tard et tu étais mort Tony. »

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe sur l'Iron Man, dont le cerveau semblait s'être mis en pause pour la santé mentale de son propriétaire. Précautionneusement, Steve le fit s'asseoir tandis qu'il digérait l'information.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé de nombreuses fois. Mais de là à ce qu'il s'exécute… Et il ne remettait pas les paroles du Captain en doute. Il comprenait tellement de choses maintenant.

« Le post-it. » souffla-t-il pour lui-même, remettant une nouvelle pièce du puzzle en place.

Il comprenait maintenant la réaction disproportionnée du blond au petit-déjeuner. Steve émit un rire amer, et malgré sa promesse envers lui-même, il sentit la fureur de nouveau envahir ses veines.

« Ah oui ce post-it ! Parlons-en ! C'est donc le seul message d'au revoir que tu laisses à tes amis Tony ! Ils ne valent donc pas mieux pour toi qu'un simple "au revoir", collé sur un frigo, au même rang que tes cours… »

La voix du blond s'arrêta immédiatement devant le spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais durant son éclat de voix, Tony s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, une main cachant son visage. Il s'approcha doucement et remarqua immédiatement les épaules tressautantes et le poing que l'autre mordait à s'en faire saigner.

 _Je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer._

Voilà ce qu'il se répétait en boucle.

Et Steve en eut le cœur brisé de voir un être humain souffrir autant car il ne savait plus gérer sa peine, ne savait plus l'exprimer. Parce qu'il l'avait trop longtemps gardé en lui. Elle était comme une bombe qui n'avait cessé de grandir et dont la déflagration deviendrait maintenant mortelle. Il avança pas à pas, précautionneux à chacun de ses mouvements, comme face à un animal imprévisible. Il s'accroupit, toujours silencieusement, à ses pieds et écarta doucement, mais fermement, la main qui cachait son visage. Il révéla ainsi les yeux noisette qui lançaient des appels de détresse et les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler et que l'autre continuait de retenir.

« Tony, tu as besoin d'aide. » chuchota-t-il doucement.

L'autre ne répondit pas, et ses larmes étaient sur le point de couler. Alors il mordit plus fortement son poing.

« Tony. Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

Étonnamment, l'autre s'exécuta. Il n'arrivait plus rien à gérer et se laissait juste guider par cette voix amicale qui semblait lui vouloir du bien. Son regard tomba sur deux orbes bleus qui brillaient de gentillesse. Et ce regard, cette voix, lui rappelait cette nuit dont il commençait enfin à se souvenir. Et là, maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire cesser la douleur.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » demanda l'autre.

Et sa voix sonna presque désespérée tant la souffrance de l'autre se répercutait en lui.

Sans vraiment y croire, il tendit la main. Et c'est hésitant que l'autre y ajouta la sienne. Ils se donnèrent mutuellement une poignée qui vînt clore cet accord implicite.

Alors maintenant qu'il sentait qu'il en avait le droit, Steve tira par la main Tony qui tomba à moitié sur lui. Immédiatement, il s'accrocha à son sauveur comme si sa vie en dépendait et serra son corps à l'en briser si celui-ci avait été un simple humain. Entre deux hoquets de sanglots contenus, il essayait de respirer mais n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette étreinte, comment réagir. Mais soudain, il ressentit une douce caresse dans le dos, apaisante, qui lui indiquait un rythme à suivre et il se calma sensiblement.

Et Tony ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Steve avait un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres, malgré les dents plantées dans son épaule par l'autre qui cherchait à se soulager

Le chemin serait dur, il y aurait sûrement beaucoup de pas en arrière.

Mais ils y arriveraient.

 ***** Pour ceux qui ont vu le film deadpool, quand sa main repousse c'est dans le même genre.  
 ****** Petit clin d'oeil à Thor. J'ai tellement hâte que ce film sorte T^T  
 ******* Etrangement, ça me dit quelque chose... ;)

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Voilà voilà. Depuis le temps que cette conversation devait se faire xD (et oui, je n'ai aucune imagination pour les titres xD)  
Et alors que pensez vous du petit bisou ? 8)  
N'oubliez pas la petite review, c'est ça qui me booste à écrire x) (équation très simple: Moi + review = Chapitre écrit beaucoup plus vite xD)


	6. Chapter 5: Un pas en avant

**Titre:** Répare moi

 **Couple:** Steve/Tony (même si c'est extrêmement facile de deviner le prochain :') )

 **Petite note:** Hum... Je vais arrêter de m'excuser parce que je recommence toujours xD Je crois être dans les 3000-3500 mots ? C'est suffisant comme excuse ? D: Je pense que je vais raccourcir les chapitres pour permettre une publication plus fréquente (Il faut toujours avoir de l'espoir dans la vie xD)

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Jujuladeesse:** Je suis sûre que ce qui t'as le plus plu c'est le "baiser" xD Merci de m'encourager dans ce que je fais 3

 **Dieu:** Ca fait beaucoup de compliment xD Merci, c'est vrai que cette conversation a pris du temps à venir x) Mais si elle est réussie... Alors j'ai atteint mon objectif xD Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur de faire Tony trop émotif xD

 **Chapitre 5: Un pas en avant**

Tony se réveilla, interloqué.

Pourtant sa chambre était la même, la vue de New-York s'étalait toujours glorieusement sous ses yeux et Jarvis, comme tous les matins, lui débitait sa liste de chose à faire d'urgence, liste qu'il n'écouterait pas évidemment. Ça n'avait également rien à voir avec son mal de crâne matinal -qui était devenu malheureusement une habitude-. Mais… Quelque chose était… différent. _Il_ était différent. Il se sentait, pas en allant jusqu'à bien, mais dans tous les cas _mieux_. Enjoué comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, il laissa les draps de satin glisser le long de son corps tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il sentit un tiraillement vers son poing. Tiens, pourquoi était-il bandé ? Cette situation lui rappela, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, son rêve de la nuit dernière. Un rêve particulièrement barré (sûrement à cause de l'alcool) qui le concernait lui et… le grand Steve Rogers. Il émit un gloussement amusé en se souvenant d'un passage plutôt… ambigu entre eux. Mais il se détourna bien vite au son de verre brisé qui résonna.

Il voulut réagir mais… Non sérieusement il devait être encore entrain de rêver. Il le savait bordel qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi heureux. C'était étrange.

« Que.. Je… euh… »

« Oui ? » s'enquit Tony, tout à fait calme.

L'homme en face de lui semblait sur le point de mourir étouffé, la peau de son visage colorée de plaques rouges. Sa toux sifflante tranchait le silence de la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes, il tenta, toujours rouge écrevisse, de faire une nouvelle tentative.

« Je… Tu… Vêtement… »

Tony leva un sourcil. Puis regarda ses mains. Il essaya également de se boucher le nez et de respirer.* Oh merde. Il n'était pas dans un rêve.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » lança rageusement Tony en s'approchant du fauteur de trouble, sa bonne humeur définitivement envolée.

Ce petit enquiquineur venait même l'emmerder jusque dans sa SALLE DE BAIN !

« Sérieux vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix ? Vous cherchez quoi ? »

L'autre essaya de répondre. Vraiment. Mais il se résolut à son incapacité à parler au brun plus qu'en rogne lorsqu'il se trouvait… enfin…

« Tu pourrais… t'habiller… s'il te plaît ? »

Parce que parler à un Tony Stark dans sa glorieuse nudité c'était quelque peu compliqué, Steve Rogers avait préféré se retourner, encore gêné des images qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

« Vous déconnez j'espère ? Je suis dans MA salle de bain et vous me reprochez d'être à poil ? Attendez que je vérifie… Jarvis ? »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Tu peux me dire ce qui apparaît en très gros sur cette immense et magnifique tour ? »

« Votre nom, monsieur. » ******

« C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi. Alors à moins que vous n'aillez des millions -que dis-je, des milliards de dollars- et que j'accepte dans ma grande bonté de vous la vendre, cette tour m'appartient encore. Et surtout MES quartiers, dans lesquels vous n'êtes VRAIMENT PAS le bienvenu ! Alors si vous tenez à votre petite face d'ange, je vous conseille de dégager ! Et mainte… Putain de merde ! »

Coupé -c'est le mot- en pleine réplique, il agrippa son pied à deux mains et sautilla sur place, le sang commençant à goûter sur le sol. Il venait de se blesser avec un morceau de verre et la douleur était bien réelle. Nouvelle confirmation qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver.

Il sautilla jusqu'au rebord de l'évier pour s'asseoir et jura en examinant la blessure. Avec tout ce sang il ne pouvait pas juger de la gravité. Et puis en étant franc, il n'y connaissait rien.

« Laisse moi voir », entendit-il alors que le blond s'approchait en oubliant un petit détail.

Détail qui lui revint bien vite en mémoire lorsqu'il se retrouva accroupi devant le blessé.

« _Quasi la bonne hauteur_ » pensa le playboy en laissant fleurir un rictus alors qu'il constatait la position du Captain entre ses jambes. Il dut se retenir d'exploser de rire lorsqu'il observa les joues déjà rouges devenir cramoisies alors que le Captain allait chercher à une vitesse surhumaine une serviette. Les super pouvoirs ça avait du bon des fois. Il la tendit à un Tony toujours de mauvaise humeur qui n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

« Je dois rappeler l'argument "ma tour, mes règles" ? Et puis je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange. », lança-t-il innocemment.

L'autre serra les poings, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir. Puis il tomba sur ce sourire provocateur et insupportable. S'il le prenait ainsi, très bien.

Calmement, il se rapprocha du blessé. Il posa sa serviette contre la cuisse du brun et Tony se demanda si le frôlement qui suivit fut exprès. Dans tous les cas, les frissons qui parcoururent son corps n'étaient vraiment pas prévus. C'est dans un silence religieux qu'il observa Steve retourner dans sa position initiale et attraper son pied.

Okay, dans sa tête, la suite ne se passait pas ainsi.

Normalement le Captain, petite vierge effarouchée, aurait déjà dû s'enfuir. Et puis LUI n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi. Et la vision de cette tête toute proche de…

Ok.

Temps mort, il abandonnait

« Il fait un peu frisquet non ? » déclama-t-il en mettant l'air de rien la serviette entre le visage de Steve et une partie de son corps un peu trop réveillée.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais son sourire valait mille messages. Tony pouvait presque entendre le "nananère j'ai gagné" qui émanait de ses pensées.

« Bon… La coupure est nette. Il faut juste désinfecter et bander. »

« L'antiseptique se trouve à votre gauche, dans le tiroir du bas Monsieur Rogers. » déclama la voix aimable de Jarvis.

« _Jarvis sale traître_ » pensa en grinçant des dents l'Iron Man.

Ni une ni deux, Steve attrapa la petite bouteille et commença ses soins.

« C'est bon je peux me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai des neurones en parfait état moi. » bougonna Tony alors que le blond tentait de lui nettoyer sa plaie.

Toute cette gentillesse, cette douceur…

C'était trop pour lui.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant s'il te plaît » demanda ou plutôt ordonna l'apprenti infirmier alors que le pied de son patient se prenait pour une anguille.

« J'ai dis que je pouvais le faire moi même ! »

« Tony… Dois-je te rappeler notre accord d'hier soir ? »

Cette question eut le mérite de faire cesser l'agitateur. En levant la tête et en apercevant l'expression de son patient, il eut comme un horrible doute.

« Tony ? Ne me dis pas que… Tu as ENCORE oublié ? »

L'autre ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses nombreuses pensées. Ainsi, ce qu'il avait prit pour un rêve… N'était en vérité que la réalité. Tous ces événements s'étaient réellement passés. Son mal de mer sur son canapé, son roulage de pelle, cette affreuse discussion, ses pleurs…

Putain il avait pleuré. Devant Captain America.

Et il lui avait fait un câlin.

Il avait envie de mourir.

Tout de suite si possible.

« Dégagez de ma salle de bain. » lança-t-il d'une voix froide sans même jeter un regard à Steve et en dégageant son pied.

« Je n'ai pas fini de te soigner. Et puis à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. » contra calmement ce dernier en reprenant de force le membre encore saignant.

Cela eut pour réaction de faire lever le sourcil de Tony Stark à une hauteur qui signifiait "Sérieusement mon pote qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ?". L'eau que se reçut Steve sur le visage fût un message assez clair: On ne donnait pas d'ordre à Tony Stark.

Jamais.

« Et si tu arrêtais de faire l'enfant pour une fois ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Mais le fait qu'il cassa plus qu'il ne ferma le robinet, laissait transparaître un peu de colère.

Un peu seulement.

« Ne vous inquiétez, je réparerai. Heureusement que je sais faire autre chose que détruire moi. Et je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais je n'ai jamais grandi. » répondit le brun tout sourire.

Aux oreilles de Steve, cette phrase sonna extrêmement vrai.

Tony était un gamin.

« _Et c'est bien pour cela que tu as besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi_ »

Cette pensée s'était imposée immédiatement à l'esprit de Steve Rogers et il était étonné lui-même par la facilité qu'il avait à s'adapter à son nouveau rôle.

« Cesse de t'agiter ou je t'attache ! » s'exclama le soldat, excédé par le comportement du brun

Peut-être pas aussi facilement qu'il pensait. Et la réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pas là pour l'aider.

« Mais je n'attends que ça » roucoula une voix bien trop tentante.

Ok. Vraiment pas aussi facile qu'il l'imaginait.

* * *

« Pour la centième fois, son état est stable Thor ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas le voir ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué », soupira Bruce en continuant à marcher, espérant fuir l'interrogatoire du dieu, « Il est encore très faible et il doit se reposer. Je préfère attendre pour les visites. »

Quel ignoble mensonge. Et vraiment pas convaincant. Mentir n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Je ne serais pas long. » plaida le dieu avec de grands yeux de chaton, « Je veux juste le voir. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! »

Devant la grimace de son ami médecin, il rajouta en suppliant:

« J'en ai _besoin_ Bruce. Pitié. »

Bruce se passa une main sur le front, bien embêté. Il baissa la tête, évitant de croiser le regard de Thor. Il se sentait bien assez coupable comme ça. Et le prince d'Asgard avait une incroyable faculté à faire les yeux doux.

Le médecin réfléchissait à un moyen de fuite mais Thor -bien contre lui-, lui donna un argument de valeur: Il éternua.

« Comme je te l'ai dis Thor, ton frère est très faible. Une quelconque contamination, tel qu'un simple rhume par exemple, pourrait, dans son état, évoluer assez mal. Et je sais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'une telle chose arrive. N'est-ce pas ? »

Oui c'était de la pure manipulation. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était un ange, malgré ce que les autres membres de l'escouade semblait penser. Et en plus, il lui sortait le regard réprobateur du bon médecin et adulte responsable qu'il était. Tout le monde connaissait l'immense amour que portait le dieu pour son petit frère, ce n'était plus à démontrer. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se pinça les lèvres devant l'évidence: Bien sûr que non, il ne ferait pas ça.

« Je… Je comprends. Préviens moi dès qu'il sera apte à me recevoir. »

La démarche penaude de son ami provoqua un pincement dans le cœur de Bruce.

La mascarade avait assez duré. C'est d'un pas décidé et peut-être d'un teint légèrement trop vert qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de son patient.

* * *

Tony avait essayé beaucoup de chose en matière de sexe. Mais il lui restait encore un aspect de ce monde qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment osé essayer, ne trouvant jamais la personne de confiance. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ses débuts ainsi dans le sadomasochisme.

« Hum… Mes liens sont un peu trop serrés. Vous êtes soldat, je pensais que vous pourriez maîtriser au moins ça. Enfin bon... », soupira-t-il, « Vous semblez être un cas désespéré. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel mais alla vérifier tout de même les liens qui entravaient Tony. Comme il s'en doutait, c'était du pur cinéma. L'Iron Man était saucissonné de la tête au pied, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse effectuer aucun mouvement et surtout qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, une de ses habitudes fétiches.

« Bon allez ce n'est plus drôle, libérez-moi. Je vous aurais pensé plus pimenté comme dominateur mais il semble que je me sois trompé. Vous me décevez de plus en plus soldat Steve Rogers. »

« C'est Capitaine pour toi recrue Tony Stark. » répondit avec un sourire le blond, « Et continue comme ça et je te bâillonne. »

Tony était certes brillant mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire comme imbécillités. Et puis c'était quoi, un dominateur d'abord ?

Tony quant à lui n'avait pas manqué les paroles du "Capitaine". Un bâillon hein… Le sourire tendancieux que lui lança l'ingénieur mit extrêmement mal à l'aise le blond sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Hum alors euh… Tu caches encore des bouteilles quelque part Tony ? »

Après avoir vidé la salle de bain et les toilettes, il en était à la chambre. Après avoir vérifié les caches habituelles -sous le lit et dans la table de nuit- il n'avait plus vraiment d'idée.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. »

Et l'air ingénu qu'il revêtit montra à quel point cela amusait Tony de le voir gesticuler ainsi. Il aimait tellement se foutre de lui après tout.

Légèrement remonté, Steve ouvrit avec un peu trop de force le placard qui se retrouva avec une porte en moins. Cela n'arrêta pas sa recherche et il maltraita nombre de costumes hors de prix et fit même tomber une paire de lunette de soleil Cartier par-terre. S'il connaissait le prix, peut-être qu'il y ferait un peu plus attention…

« Cessez de tout casser. J'ai beau être un des hommes les plus riches du monde, je n'aime pas vraiment gaspiller mon argent. Rectification: Je n'aime pas gaspiller mon argent quand ça vous concerne de près ou de loin. »

« Merveilleux, je déteste aussi quand tu gaspilles ton argent. Alors avant que je ne déchire tous tes costumes… Armani ? » lança-t-il au hasard en se remémorant une marque qu'il entendait assez souvent dans la bouche de Tony, « Tu ferais mieux de me dire tes cachettes. Ça nous rendrait à tous les deux la tâche plus facile. »

« Qui a dit que je voulais que ce soit facile ? Et puis sérieusement, à quoi ça vous sert ? Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'aller en racheter. » s'exclama naturellement sans vraiment réfléchir Tony.

C'était une simple pique, pour énerver son opposant mais elle avait le ton de la vérité. Il croyait si peu dans son avenir qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir sortir un jour de tous ces liens qui l'entraînaient vers le fond. Ses idées, son alcoolisme, son foutue caractère… Il portait trop de poids pour qu'il puisse un jour remonter à la surface.

« J'espère vraiment que tu es entrain de plaisanter Tony… » déclara sombrement le Captain en se plaçant devant l'homme ligoté qui semblait affreusement sérieux.

« Même si j'adore me foutre de vous, je n'énonce que la vérité. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire, montrant ses dents blanches.

Des dents que Steve Rogers eut vraiment -mais vraiment- envie de faire envoler d'un bon coup de poing. Mais il se devait de garder son calme, même face à cette affreuse petite peste. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile et là n'était que le début de son combat.

Heureusement, il possédait un allié de poids dans cette bataille.

« Le matelas est éventré sur le dessous, lança la voix calme de Jarvis. »

Et effectivement, quand le soldat alla fouiller à l'endroit indiqué, il en sortit une bouteille de bourbon encore pleine.

« Hey ! Non pas celle là, c'est du Chivas Regal 25 ans ! Quoi ? Non pas le lavabo ! » s'exclama-t-il presque paniqué.

Cette bouteille valait quand même plusieurs centaines d'euros.

« Pas le lav… Mais quel abruti je vous jure ! Jetez une telle merveille ! Et toi Jarvis, sale traître ! Comment oses-tu faire ça à ton créateur ? Je te jure, la mise à jour te pend au bout du nez ! » vociféra Tony en grinçant des dents.

Trahit par la chair de sa chair.

« Très bien Monsieur, j'accepterai votre punition. Tant que cela peut vous aider à aller mieux. »

Et cette vérité nue qui sortit aussi simplement de sa machine toucha Tony en un endroit qu'il ne pensait plus posséder. Dans tous les cas, pas dans un état de marche. Il resta quelques temps dans le silence, les yeux anormalement humide tandis que Steve faisait celui qui ne remarquait rien. Tiens, ses yeux semblaient connaître une fuite. C'était embêtant, il faudrait qu'il pense à réparer cela. Mais il oubliait que c'était maintenant le boulot du Captain.

« Il y a de la vodka dans la bible de la bibliothèque... » déclama-t-il piteusement après s'être battu intérieurement avec lui même. « Et pitié celle là, donnez là à quelqu'un au moins. »

Il détestait être aidé. Mais si c'était pour Jarvis, il était prêt à essayer.

* * *

« Loki, il faut qu'on parle ! Loki ! »

Aucune réponse. Était-il entrain de dormir ? C'était bien sa veine.

Bruce soupira et se rendit au chevet du malade. Il vérifia quelques perfusions -bien que grâce à la magie, Loki avait besoin de peu de produit, guère plus que des aliments- ainsi que son électrocardiogramme. Tout était stable.  
Bruce avait encore du mal à se rendre compte du miracle que ce corps représentait.

Tout à ses réflexions, il posa son regard sur ce visage presque angélique durant le sommeil. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les pommettes hautes, sur le nez long mais néanmoins fin, les lèvres pleines et rouges. Bruce se fit la remarque amusante qu'il n'avait pas la Belle au Bois Dormant devant lui mais bel et bien Blanche-Neige.

« _Je suis certes gentil mais il peut courir pour le baiser_ » se dit-il en riant.

Un rire qui s'éteignit bien vite à la vue de la limite de la couette et de la blancheur de la peau, alors qu'une horrible tentation prenait naissance en lui. Heureusement, Bruce avait l'habitude de s'affronter et il savait le combat gagné d'avance.  
Alors il ne comprit pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé à soulever la couette de son patient.

« _Oh et puis tant que j'y suis._ »

Il s'attarda longtemps devant la peau laiteuse, vierge de toutes imperfections.  
De toutes cicatrices.  
Un sentiment proche du divin l'habitat lorsqu'il passa à l'observation de la jambe. Une jambe délicate, qui pouvait presque passer pour féminine. Il était fasciné par les muscles saillants, long et fin. Une jambe qui n'était pas là au départ.

C'était vraiment un miracle.

« _Heureusement que Loki dort_ » pensa-t-il juste au moment où inconsciemment -ou plutôt dans un état proche de la possession- il venait de poser le bout de ses doigts contre cette jambe parfaite. Et si Bruce avait été un peu moins absorbé par la beauté de ce corps vivant, ou devrait-il dire ressuscité, il aurait peut-être pu entendre les battements irréguliers du cœur. Ainsi, tout à sa contemplation, il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement du froid sous ses doigts. Mais soudain une voix glaciale -autant que l'air ambiant- lui fit voir le dernier miracle de ce fabuleux corps:

« Ne me regarde pas. »

Et le visage de Bruce se tourna automatiquement vers les yeux ouverts qui le dévisageaient. Des yeux qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Deux billes d'un vert surnaturel qui semblaient se teindre de… rouge ?

« NE ME REGARDE PAS ! » hurla-t-il en se cachant le visage. Sa magie vint exaucer ses souhaits en envoyant valdinguer contre le mur un Bruce plus que surpris. Qui devint bientôt _très_ énervé.

* * *

« Hey Thor ? Comment ça va ? Je suis crevé ! » s'exclama en sautant -ou plutôt volant ******* \- sur le canapé un certain agent du SHIELD.

Un agent revenu un peu trop tôt et sans prévenir.

« Ami Clint… Tu es déjà rentré ? »

« Et ouais que veux-tu, je suis trop doué. Aie ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain en se prenant une tape sur la tête de la part d'une redoutable rousse, « Ouais ouais pardon, nous sommes tro… Aïe ! Ok ok, Natasha est trop douée ! » admit-il. « Bon alors ? Quoi de neuf durant notre absence ? »

Que répondre à cela ? Un mensonge bien sûr.

« Rien. »

Rien, bien sûr. Rien, à part la venue d'un dieu vengeur recherché à travers le monde entier et plusieurs changements importants dans la plupart des vies des Avengers.

Mais ce n'était que des détails.

N'est-ce pas ?

 ***** Si un jour vous ne savez pas trop si vous être en train de rêver, essayez, c'est assez drôle si vos soupçons se confirment xD  
 ****** J'ai appris récemment qu'il n'y avait pas en vérité en gros le nom "stark" sur cette tour mais... C'est beaucoup plus badass ainsi 8) Et puis au moins je peux caser cette ligne de dialogue xD  
 ******* Parce que Hawyeke ça veut dire oeil de faucon et qu'n faucon c'est un oiseau donc ça vole. Ahah c'est trop drôle t'as vu.

 **Blabla de l'auteur:** Ah Tony semble enfin vouloir accepter l'aide du Captain. Il ne pourra aller que vers l'avant... Non ? 8)  
Je vous dis à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre (oui bientôt. Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas xD), oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir xD


	7. Chapter 6: Une souris verte qui

**Titre:** Répare-moi

 **Couple:** Steve/Tony (et le prochain est "légèrement" révélé :D )

 **Petite note:** JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! (Enfin, étant une adepte de l'ouvrage de cadeau à 00h00 pile, aujourd'hui c'est Noël pour moi xD) J'ai eu beaucoup de retard, de par mes études qui me prennent un temps monstrueux _ Et puis, le 24, c'est plutôt cool pour publier :D

 **Chapitre 6: Une souris verte qui courrait dans la neige**

 _Ça_ avançait. Petit à petit, _ça_ prenait le contrôle. _Ça_ lui susurrait des mots doux, des paroles enjôleuses tout en lui prenant la main avec douceur. _Ça_ l'entraînait vers le fond, gentiment, doucement.  
Calmement.  
Mais lorsqu'il écoutait plus attentivement, il n'entendait que cris d'horreur et de douleur, des râles qui résonnaient comme la plus délicieuse mélodie à ses oreilles. Et à ce moment, il se rendit compte de sa soif, de ses besoins : Sa bouche n'aspirait qu'au sang, ses yeux réclamaient de la chair et des os, ses mains voulaient enserrer jusqu'à trouver la mort, sa peau voulait ressentir la moiteur d'un dernier soupir.  
Soudainement, il se rendit compte que l'emprise de la chose, douce il y a encore quelques secondes, s'était transformée en poigne de fer, le tirant contre son gré. Il commença à se débattre, cherchant à s'enfuir. Résistance vaine. Comme d'habitude, elle avait le dessus.  
Pendant ce temps, Loki attendait recroquevillé dans son lit, la peur l'ayant remplis malgré qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Spectateur impuissant, il regardait la transformation opérer lentement mais sûrement, les muscles se développant alors que la peau se colorait de vert. Il subit un violent frisson lorsque son regard croisa ses yeux : Des émeraudes qui hésitaient entre peur et haine.  
Bruce quant à lui, continuait son combat, mais il ne pourrait pas lutter ainsi longtemps.  
Cependant, dans la noirceur qui l'entourait, il entraperçut une lumière. Non, deux. Rouges. Il se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à ces prunelles cramoisies. *****  
Il devait tenir.  
Subitement, alors que Loki se préparait à retrouver son corps enfoncé dans le sol -expérience déjà vécue et peu agréable- Bruce ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir.  
Tenir.  
Encore un peu.

* * *

Tony suppliait encore le Captain à ne pas choisir les toilettes pour ses alcools les plus rares lorsque Jarvis se mit à chanter la souris verte. A l'entente de cette chanson -dont lui seul comprenait le sens au grand damne de Steve- il se précipita vers la sortie sans prévenir son tortionnaire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été ligoté à cette maudite chaise, dont il serait tombé tête la première d'ailleurs sans les réflexes surhumains de Steve.

« T'essaye encore de prendre la poudre d'escampette ?»

Tony roula des yeux devant le phénomène. Ce gars était resté glacé bien plus que 70 ans, il n'avait pas d'autre explication.

« Sérieusement ? Même mon arrière-grand- père trouvait cette expression ringarde. »

Steve ne réagit pas. Il se savait dépassé, rester dans la glace laissait quelques cicatrices, même si elles n'étaient pas physiques dans son cas.

« Ouais ouais tu m'en diras tant. En attendant, tu restes avec moi. » affirma clairement le Captain en tirant Tony vers lui et en finissant par jeter le contenu de la bouteille dans l'évier.  
Encore une pauvre malheureuse partie trop tôt.

L'ingénieur aurait bien lancé une petite pique dont il avait le secret en réponse, mais là il avait un ami qui souffrait, tout seul, et il refusait que cela arrive. Il savait combien c'était douloureux.

« Sans blague. Faut me libérer Cap. »

Le soldat posa la bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains. Immédiatement, les yeux de Tony s'ancrèrent sur le fond ambré restant. Seulement quelques heures qu'il n'avait pas bu et c'était déjà aussi insupportable?

Dire que ce n'était que le début du combat.

Steve quant à lui, était tiraillé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire confiance, croire Tony et l'urgence qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Mais voilà, c'était Tony, celui qui avait failli faire une énorme erreur à deux reprises. D'ailleurs, il ne manqua pas son attirance immédiate envers ce liquide responsable de tant de drame, ses pupilles dilatées par le manque lui préconisant de se méfier.

« Ok. »

Les mains qui s'empressèrent de détacher ses liens surprirent Tony, lui qui avait déjà prévu plusieurs arguments pour faire céder la tête de mule face à lui.

« Mais je viens avec toi. »

Il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas sans contrepartie. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de parlementer.

« Ok. » répondit-il, miroir de la première concession faite.

Comme quoi, ils pouvaient trouver un terrain d'entente certaines fois.

* * *

« Hey Tony ! Comment ça va mon pote ?» s'exclama Clint enjoué, toujours avachi sur le canapé.

Que la vie pouvait lui paraître douce après une mission, surtout quand cette dernière était fructueuse. Maintenant, il voulait profiter de son temps libre et ses amis, avant qu'un autre psychopathe ne lui prenne de son temps.

« Bien, comme d'hab. » répondit automatiquement Tony, un sourire venant se placarder d'office sur son visage.

Steve, devant cet accès de bonne humeur factice, se rendit pleinement compte à quel point l'inventeur les avait baladés. Il fut sidéré de la facilité avec laquelle il réussissait à revêtir un masque de joyeuseté, et il se mit sérieusement à se demander depuis quand cette mascarade durait.

« Un ptit match ça te dit ?»

Cela faisait longtemps que Clint ne l'avait pas explosé à SuperSmashBros Brawl. Ou plutôt le contraire, Tony étant malheureusement et de façon assez frustrante, également un petit génie dans les jeux-vidéos.

« Perdre te manque tant que ça ?» demanda Tony avec toute l'arrogance qu'il disposait -à savoir un stock assez conséquent-, levant un sourcil pour ponctuer sa phrase, « Attends quelques minutes et j'arrive t'écraser. »

La surprise se dessina quelques instants sur le visage de Clint -Après tout, Tony avait posé un lapin au président pour disputer une partie avec lui- mais il n'ajouta rien en constatant la présence du Captain à sa suite. Ils avaient bien le droit d'avoir quelques secrets, surtout avec ce qu'il cachait lui-même. Mais cela ne semblait pas être l'opinion de tout le monde dans cette pièce :

« Tu as quelque chose d'urgent à faire ? Ou plutôt vous, puisque Steve semble ardemment vouloir te suivre » lança une voix nonchalante derrière la couverture du dernier Paris match.

Tony retînt une grimace et afficha à la place un air interrogatif et tout à fait innocent. Natasha, cette sale petite espionne, se devait de tout savoir -déformation professionnelle à n'en pas douter-.

« Urgent, ça dépend dans quel sens tu le prends. Je conduisais Steve jusqu'au laboratoire. Il a besoin d'outils pour réparer sa moto. »

Natasha se tourna immédiatement en direction du blond et ce dernier hocha calmement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Elle garda sur lui un regard perçant, mais ne semblant rien trouver à redire, se replaça derrière son magasine quelques secondes après.

Test réussi.

Tony s'empêcha de le dévisager, et surtout d'éclater de rire. Banner l'avait prévenu, mais c'était vraiment étrange de voir mentir l'enfant de l'Amérique. Enfin, il aurait le temps de s'interroger sur ce mystère plus tard, dans l'immédiat il avait un géant vert à calmer.

« Au fait Tony » déclama calmement Natasha tandis quelle feuilletait la nouvelle tendance -des cactus sérieusement ? - de cette année, « J'ai moi aussi un petit problème dans mon équipement. Tu peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?»

Tony, qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, se retourna lentement -le temps de se calmer, et d'éviter de tuer une certaine rousse bien trop perspicace- et sourit de toutes ses dents à l'emmerd…  
l'enquiquineuse.

« Désolé, aucune fille n'est acceptée dans ma garçonnière. »

« Parfait. Tu as déjà laissé entendre que je n'étais pas humaine. »

Elle dépassa le duo devant un Clint amusé, qui leva les épaules en direction d'un petit brun outragé, ses yeux rieurs clamant silencieusement "C'est Nat, que veux-tu ?".

« Les garçons, vous vous dépêchez ?»

* * *

« TONY REVIENT ICI !»

Tony sourit face à ce son doux, appréciant les rugissements de fauve de sa pauvre victime. Il ne mentait pas vraiment quand il disait qu'aucune fille n'était acceptée dans son laboratoire.  
Dans tous les cas, pas les petites fouineuses insupportables.

Avec une certaine délectation -et également incompréhension envers ses sentiments-, il rejoua dans son esprit la situation d'i peine quelques minutes ****** :

 _Tony se demanda anxieusement comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation,_ _puisque Natasha s'était effectivement ramenée avec son matériel de communication :_

 _Elle_ _avait prétexté un problème de grésillement, lui demandant également s'il n'aurait pas une_ _amélioration dans un recoin de son esprit à lui proposer. Immédiatement, il avait senti_ _l'inspiration l'envahir, lui susurrant tout ce qu'il pouvait créer, sans que son esprit ne lui pose_ _une quelconque limite.  
Il était un génie, avec de l'argent, ce qui impliquait qu'avec assez de __temps, il pouvait réaliser n'importe quoi._

 _Mais justement, il avait déjà repoussé les frontières de l'imagination, et il se souvenait très_ _bien des conséquences. Incertain, il attrapa dune main parcourue de tremblement un_ _tournevis, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, il se_ _sentait assez pitoyable comme ça, merci bien. Heureusement, Natasha était bien trop_ _occupée à admirer son labo - était-il vraiment obligé de rappeler que c'était à lui, donc que_ _c'était incroyable ? - pour remarquer son mal être. Mais comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus_ _dans le pathétisme, Tony perçut clairement son épiderme brûler sous un regard azur bien_ _trop observateur. Il cacha instinctivement les horribles coupables sous son établit, prétextant_ _de chercher une pièce quelconque, essayant de créer une barrière entre lui et le sacro-saint_ _héros de l'Amérique._

 _Putain de Steve Rogers. Il avait vraiment sous-estimé le gars en pensant qu'il n'était qu'un_ _soldat sans cervelle._

 _Et ça lui faisait peur._

 _Car il semblait déterminé à détruire toutes les barrières qu'il avait construit petit à petit, qui_ _régissaient son monde et stabilisaient un tant soit peu sa chienne de vie._ _Du mouvement se répercuta derrière son dos sans qu'il n'en soit vraiment conscient, trop_ _absorbé à réfréner sa respiration, soudainement trop rapide, trop sifflante. Trop apeurée.  
Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il noyait son corps dans l'alcool._

 _Putain pas maintenant, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de paniquer._

 _« Alors monsieur le génie ? Quel est le problème ?» Demanda Natasha tout en laissant_ _traîner ses doigts sur le bureau de Banner._

 _Tony garda le silence. Sil ouvrait la bouche, seul un hurlement en sortirait._

 _« Tony ?» Relança Natasha de nouveau, étonnée -voir estomaquée- de l'absence de_ _répartie du millionnaire, un évènement extrêmement rare._

 _« Je crois qu'il boude toujours. » Avoua le Captain dune voix amusée, en faisant référence_ _à la venue forcée de la jeune femme._

 _Le rire de Natasha retentit en réponse, ne cherchant pas à relancer l'ingénieur. Elle_ _connaissait son mauvais caractère et son incroyable obstination, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait_ _de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle préféra de loin zieuter les avancés des recherches de Banner,_ _qui pourraient se révéler assez utiles pour le SCHIELD_.

 _Tony n'était sûr de rien, perdu qu'il était en cet instant présent, mais Rogers venait-il de_ _créer une diversion ?_

 _"Encore ?" Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, se remémorant une phrase_ _étonnante et un bouclier le fauchant à la place de la mort._

 _Par geste saccadé, il essuya la sueur froide recouvrant son front, essayant de ne pas se l_ _aisser submerger par la vague qui allait s'abattre sur lui d'ici quelques trop courtes_ _secondes.  
Les morts se rapprochaient, lui tournant autour, leur voix l'accusant, le blessant, __le suppliant. Le peu d'air qui rentrait en lui avait la senteur de l'effroi et du souffre, de la peau_ _qui brûle. Il était tenté de se boucher les oreilles, les yeux, tout organe qui le faisait un tant_ _soit peu ressentir, pour ne pas être aveuglé par l'explosion approchante, qui le laisserait_ _pantelant et effrayé. Sa tête se pencha dans tous les sens, parcourant la pièce pour essayer_ _d'accrocher ses yeux -rendus fous par des rêves sombres- sur quelque chose, n'importe_ _quoi, qui pourrait le distraire. Comme cette main qui enserrait son bras par exemple, ou ce_ _souffle contre sa peau._

 _Il était obligé de l'admettre, Steve Rogers était définitivement doué pour les diversions,_ _sentant un frisson venir hérisser les cheveux derrière sa nuque._

 _ _«_ Respire Tony. ___»__

 _Un chuchotement tout au plus, pour ne pas alerter plus de personne que nécessaire et_ _surtout pas une certaine rousse. Un simple souffle, qui le rattacha cependant à la réalité, lui_ _offrant une porte de sortie à ses cauchemars. Sans même penser à contredire l'ordre, exigé_ _si doucement, Tony prit une soudaine et grande inspiration, se sentant revivre. Les yeux encore hagards d'un sommeil rempli de terreur, il se réveilla pleinement, laissant le_ _sang et les cris loin derrière lui._  
 _Pour l'instant._

 _Immédiatement après, il se tourna vers le blond, dont la main le touchait toujours, sans_ _vraiment savoir comment réagir. Il prit cependant vite sa décision, se détachant_ _brusquement de ce corps trop chaud et rassurant, s'éloignant de plusieurs pas, sentant sa_ _peau encore embrasée par ce touché._

 _Sur le moment, il mit cela sur le dos de la honte, sans voir le désir caché pourtant non loin._ _Par contre, il entendit très clairement le soupir de son auto-proclamé protecteur". Steve_ _avait vraiment cru gagné la confiance de l'autre homme, mais il semblerait qu'il avait encore_ _beaucoup de chemin à parcourir._  
 _Il ouvrit la bouche, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire pour se rapprocher de Tony, alors que ce_ _dernier cherchait une excuse pour s'enfuir._

 _Heureusement pour lui, l'agent encore dans la pièce s'était vraisemblablement "intéressée"_ _d'un peu trop prêt aux recherches de son ami, puisqu'elle déclencha ses défenses anti-_ _Natasha : Un Dumbi en colère arriva à toute allure, muni dune bombe de Chantilly qui_ _traînait toujours dans son bureau._  
 _Les glucides c'est important pour réfléchir._  
 _  
Son adorable création n'hésita pas une seule seconde et aspergea la fouine, ce qui n'eut_ _pas l'air de plaire à Natasha en se basant sur les cris outragés quelle poussa. Cris qui_ _augmentèrent de façon exponentielle quand U s'ajouta à la fête, essayant de faire sortir_ _l'enquiquineuse à coup de balais._

 _Tony, louant la curiosité sans limite de la jeune femme, se précipita hors de son labo, se_ _soustrayant à la colère vengeresse dune certaine tigresse et surtout, à la présence d'un_ _soldat blond qui commençait à connaître un peu trop ses secrets._

Et voilà où il en était maintenant, à courir pour sa vie.  
Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière.

Prenant un tournant sans itinéraire précis dans la tête, il émit un petit rire en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, apercevant une masse hurlante recouverte de blanc, vite suivi par une quinte de toux.  
Son corps n'était plus habitué à de tels efforts, il lui fallait vite trouver une cachette.

Quant à Natasha, elle n'avait pas à râler, elle se devait d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.  
Après tout, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour venir.

Tony sourit face à la naïveté de l'humanité. Personne ne lui donnait des ordres.  
Jamais.

Sauf peut-être un Steve Rogers qui se relevait plus surprenant de jour en jour, mais il n'était pas prêt à assumer cette pensée.

Pas encore.

* * *

Bruce reprit conscience, les muscles et nerfs à vif. Chaque mouvements lui semblaient une torture, rien que l'air ambiant lui donnait envie de s'arracher la peau. Il eut cependant la satisfaction en avisant l'endroit de son réveil : Une chambre spéciale -grande prison transparente extrêmement résistante serait peut-être une définition plus adéquate- que lui avait mis à disposition Tony, dans le but de le convaincre de venir habiter à la tour. Il avait poussé l'attention à en mettre à quasi tous les étages. Bruce se souvînt avec une certaine émotion de la détermination du milliardaire -que certaines mauvaises langues qualifieraient d'harcèlement- à se rapprocher de lui malgré sa tare. Pas une seule fois il n'avait remarqué l'étincelle de la peur dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Car oui, il n'avait aucun doute devant ce fait, Tony était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Le scientifique se releva tant bien que mal en grimaçant, essayant de ne bouger aucun muscle plus que nécessaire, et se dirigea avec précaution jusqu'au placard non loin.  
Il en admira le contenu pendant quelques secondes, légèrement embêté.  
Il avait oublié d'ajouter des vêtements de rechange.  
Génial.

« Jarvis ? Tu sais si Tony est occupé ?»

« Monsieur Stark est actuellement en train de disputer une partie de cache-cache avec Mademoiselle Romanoff. »

Hum.  
Il était donc nu, sans possibilité de trouver des vêtements, et Tony était dans l'incapacité de l'aider.  
Très bien.

Bruce resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes, puis après avoir définitivement vérifié que non, sa chemise en lambeau ne parvenait pas à cacher une partie précise de son anatomie, il décida que rester ici n'était pas une solution. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un bon thé et un lit moelleux. Oh, et peut-être aussi, renvoyer dans un sommeil -éternel si possible- une belle au bois dormant loin d'être charmante. Dans tous les cas, tout sauf poireauter dans le froid, seul et nu.

Essayant de se convaincre comme il pouvait que les Avengers étaient des gens occupés et que sa chambre se trouvait tout prêt, Bruce sortit une tête attentive et regarda les alentours avant de traîner son corps endolori dans le couloir. Il vit le tournant du mur approcher avec satisfaction, signifiant sa délivrance dans seulement quelques mètres.  
Cependant, il n'eut même pas la surprise de voir ses espoirs se faire briser alors qu'il butait contre une masse flamboyante, à une distance ridiculement proche de ses quartiers.  
Il le savait après tout, qu'il était malchanceux.

« Bruce ?»

« Natasha ?»

Le physicien fut sûrement aussi ébahi que la jeune femme. Leur accoutrement respectif étaient assez inattendus.  
Il n'esquissa aucun sourire tandis qu'il voyait couler de la crème le long de la mâchoire contrariée de Natasha. Être Hulk lui conférait quelques avantages, comme une incroyable maîtrise de soi.  
Dans la plupart des cas, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter, l'image dune peau blanche et de long cheveux noirs s'inscrivant au fer rouge dans sa conscience.  
Une délicieuse couleur incarnat coloria les joues de Bruce quand il se rendit compte de l'inspection en détail dont il était le receveur, et il ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter l'éclat -presque affamé ?- au fond des pupilles dilatées.  
Le scientifique eut très envie de fermer les yeux et de s'enfuir en courant. Après tout, il ne lui restait pas énormément d'honneur, cela changerait-il vraiment quelque chose ?

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?» Lui demanda la voix froide -quoique légèrement amusée pour qui la connaissait- de Natasha.

« Suis-je vraiment obligé ?»

La voix de Banner restait neutre bien que l'angoisse et la honte lui serraient la gorge. La jeune agente était intelligente et incroyablement clairvoyante. Il n'était pas assez optimiste -ou naïf, les deux allant souvent ensemble- pour croire quelle ne savait pas déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Il abaissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas lire le jugement dans les yeux de son amie, de voir le dégoût face à l'autre, au monstre qu'il était.

Surtout, il ne souhaitait pas entendre les prochaines paroles de l'espionne.

Pour l'instant, les autorités le laissaient tranquille, chose qui ne durerait sûrement pas une fois qu'un agent leur aurait révélé son incapacité à se contrôler. Et il n'en voulait même pas à Natasha pour sa future action, il comprenait, vraiment. Il savait le danger qu'il représentait, et de l'immense égoïsme dont il avait fait preuve durant ces derniers mois, à vivre une vie presque normale, sans surveillance. Cependant, il ne s'empêcha pas d'injurier copieusement une petite peste brune aux yeux verts ensorcelants.

« Non pas besoin. »

Bruce serra les dents, encaissant les conséquences que signifiaient ces paroles.

« Encore un coup de Stark je parie » soupira-t-elle en traduisant dans ce souffle tout l'ennui que lui inspirait le milliardaire.

Le physicien sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, tandis que la rousse lui lançait un clin d'œil en se remettant à marcher. Bien sûr quelle avait compris, elle était une espionne, et très douée en plus de cela. Mais avant d'être à la solde du SCHIELD, elle était une amie, chose que semblait vite oublier les autres membres de cette tour. Et puis, il était tellement plus facile de blâmer Tony, plutôt que le doux et gentil Bruce Banner.

« Tu ne saurais pas où est Tony par hasard ?»

Le physicien lui répondit par un sourire contrit, lui signifiant que non. Ce sale petit… Où avait-il pu se cacher cette fois ?

Natasha réfléchissait à ce qu'elle ferait subir à ce stupide être arrogant une fois qu'elle aurait mis la main dessus, sans savoir que Tony était extrêmement doué pour se dissimuler au  
regard des autres. Elle s'éloigna sans jeter un regard à son collègue, se remettant en chasse et Bruce retint difficilement un hoquet stupéfait de traverser ses lèvres en réponse à la légère claque sur ses… Sur…

« Tu me dois un dîner beau brun. », déclama la jeune rousse en faisant référence à son délibéré silence sur sa nudité-et surtout mensonge- s'éloignant en appréciant la fermeté des  
fesses de son collègue.

Vraiment bien foutu.

Bruce resta ébahi devant le pas de sa porte -Cela s'était-il réellement passé au moins ? - avant de se rappeler de son état. Il actionna la poignée et laissa fleurir un sourire sur son visage en avisant le squatteur sur son lit. Bien sûr qu'il savait où était Tony, toujours présent pour lui dans les moments les plus dur.

« Sérieusement, explique-moi de nouveau pourquoi on ne couche pas ensemble ?»

Un rire sortit de son torse sans que le physicien n'ait besoin de se forcer, le libérant de la tension qu'il ressentait depuis sa transformation. Il accepta avec une certaine émotion le thé préparé par Tony, alors que ce dernier se replongeait dans la lecture de sa BD, sans le presser de question, piaillant plutôt sur des sujets légers comme la détection des ondes gravitationnelles.

* * *

« Tes constantes sont bonnes. Dans quelques jours, vu la vitesse où travaille ta magie, tu devrais être apte à marcher. »

Suite à cette phrase neutre, Bruce se retrancha de nouveau dans le silence, faisant mine d'être absorbé par les données sous ses yeux. Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux, l'état de Loki s'étant amélioré au-delà des limites humaines.

« Vous n'espérez pas que je vous remercie j'espère ?»

Bruce leva la tête, ne sachant pas s'il parlait de ses soins ou qu'il est régulé l'autre. Il préféra hocher négativement de la tête en affichant un doux sourire.  
Le concernant, cela lui allait très bien s'il n'en reparlait pas d'ailleurs. Mais voilà, Loki était également dans l'équation, et ne semblait pas de cet avis :

« Tant mieux. »

Puis après un silence, il ajouta :

« J'attends toujours personnellement. »

Bruce lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Ne mentez pas. J'ai vu le monstre. Osez me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé. »

Ponctué d'un rictus triomphant affreusement agaçant. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Loki était un connard.

Cette phrase le replongea dans un souvenir écarlate pas si lointain, qui ressemblait pour certains aspects de sa personnalité à un doux rêve.

« Il est vrai qu'en matière de monstre, tu dois être plutôt bien renseigné. »

1 point chacun.

L'asgardien fronça mentalement les sourcils. La dernière fois, il avait rangé le docteur -excluant bien entendu le monstre vert- dans la case "soumis". Se serait-il trompé ? Et puis, quel était ce tutoiement affreusement trop familier à son goût ?

« C'est donc à ça que ressemble un Jötun ?» Lança innocemment le docteur.

À chacun sa petite vengeance. C'était mesquin certes, mais il ne s'en défendait pas. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être gentil. Et puis, il s'était fait baladé contre un mur, ça suffisait comme raison.

« Attention humain. J'ai beau être affaibli, je n'en reste pas moins un dieu. »

Si Loki fut étonné qu'il connaisse aussi précisément sa descendance, il n'en montra aucun signe. Après tout, Thor était affreusement bavard à son sujet, surtout avec un ou deux verres à la main. Plutôt bouteille dans le cas du géant blond. Bruce avait simplement aidé son ami à se décharger du manque de son frère, en le relançant peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire.

Par amitié, bien entendu.

« Si c'était cela la puissance d'un dieu, je suis plutôt déçu. » dit-il en faisant allusion à son vol dans les airs et surtout contre la cloison.

Le scientifique vit avec plaisir l'expression de Loki se faire plus sombre et coléreuse. Il comprenait Tony et son besoin de faire chier le monde. C'  
était assez jouissif.

« J'en suis désolé. Il est vrai que ma puissance à moi ne se mesure pas à ma capacité à tuer froidement des innocents, emporté par la colère. »

La culpabilité sous-jacente profita allègrement de cette occasion pour venir frapper violemment Bruce.

Oh.

C'était pour cela justement qu'il ne s'attaquait pas aux autres.

Loki reconnaissait que sa répartie était légèrement hypocrite dans son cas, mais l'éclat vert qu'il aperçut dans le regard de son homologue le laissa satisfait.  
Quelle idée grotesque de prendre en cible le maître des mots.

« En vérité, tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais. Assez pour recevoir des visites en tout cas. »

La main sur la poignée, il s'apprêtait à assister à la réunion des deux frères quand un cri l'arrêta :

« Attendez !»

Bruce se retourna, ne cherchant pas à cacher le triomphe sur son visage. Il ne se savait pas doué pour ce genre de jeu.

« Et pourquoi donc ?»

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Peux-tu parler plus fort ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Bruce serait définitivement mort, Hulk ou pas Hulk. À cette pensée, son sourire s'accentua.

Si seulement c'était vrai.

« Je ne me maîtrise pas encore… entièrement. »

Ah.

Faisait-il allusion à sa transformation en géant des glaces ?

« Comment ça ? Tu es pourtant parfaitement normal depuis le début de notre conversation. »

« Stupide humain, n'écoutes-tu donc pas quand je parle ? Bien sûr que j'arrive à me contrôler pour l'instant, mais un évènement inhabituel, un choc et je… »

En avisant le regard moqueur de l'homme aux boucles brunes, il sut qu'il avait perdu cette manche. Par Odin, depuis quand se faisait-il avoir si facilement ?

« Voudrais-tu signifier par-là, que revoir ton frère, te provoquerait une certaine… émotion ?»

« Bien sûr. La haine est un sentiment puissant. »

Bien rattrapé" fut ce qu'afficha le sourire de Bruce alors qu'il s'éloignait en retenant un rire. Mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se sentit obligé de rajouter une dernière phrase :

« C'était également de la haine lorsque je t'ai touché ?»

Puis, laissant pleinement flotter dans la pièce l'ambiguïté de ses paroles, Bruce se détourna du dieu, sans voir l'éclat -certes discret mais bel et bien présent- d'intérêt dans le regard de Loki.  
Il devait l'admettre, il s'était trompé.

Bruce Banner pouvait peut-être faire un jouet intéressant.

« Alors ?»

Bruce s'empêcha de grimacer. Il avait oublié le facteur Thor dans sa décision, et sen voulu un peu de devoir briser à nouveau ses espoirs.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Thor, ton frère est encore faible. »

Depuis combien de temps répétait-il cette phrase ? Son cœur se serra en observant la déception déformer les traits du blond. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aimer autant et fut un instant tenté d'être jaloux de Loki.

Seulement un instant.

« Il ma avoué que tu lui manquais. »

Le choc paralysa le corps de Thor pendant un instant.

« Il… il ta dit ça ?»

Bruce sourit devant l'ahurissement du dieu, trouvant toujours du baume au cœur dans ses réactions pures et spontanées.

« Pas dans ces mots-là exactement, mais oui. »

Le bonheur inondant l'asgardien le toucha, et c'est heureux que Bruce se dirigea rejoindre les autres Avengers, accompagné de Thor, oubliant momentanément la présence beaucoup trop attrayante d'une petite peste brune.

* * *

« J'ai beaucoup trop mangé. Votre but est de m'engraisser ?» Soupira Hawkeye dans un simulacre de remerciement envers Bruce et Steve.

Bruce aimait cuisiner, et soyons honnête, était peut-être le seul à savoir réellement comment faire : Tony, tout milliardaire qu'il était, n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose ne sortant pas d'un traiteur ou d'un fast-food. Quant à Clint et Natasha, l'important pour eux étaient l'efficacité : Des pâtes, des légumes, de la viande et basta, la plupart du temps sous forme de liquide ou de poudre. S'ils devaient utiliser un couteau, ce ne seraient sûrement pas pour éplucher des carottes. Steve quant à lui, aimait bien partager ce moment de complicité avec le brun, des souvenirs d'enfance remontant à la surface. C'était également une façon de se rapprocher de cet homme taciturne. Selon Steve, ils étaient une équipe, et la bonne entente entre eux étaitdonc primordiale.

« C'est réussi depuis longtemps alors. » Déclama avec tout le sérieux du monde le milliardaire en fixant son ami.

« Dis celui qui sèche tous les entraînements du SCHIELD. Ce n'est que du muscle, moi monsieur !» S'exclama faussement l'espion outré, « D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu ne t'es pas entraîné ? Ton ventre commence sérieusement à attaquer ton sex appeal. »

Tony grimaça.

Ok, il aurait peut-être dû se la fermer.

« Jamais. Smart is the new sexy my friend. »

Et puis, il n'avait pas de ventre. Il ne se tenait pas droit, c'est tout.

« N'empêche qu'à un moment, Fury en personne se déplacera pour t'amener de force. » le prévint Clint, sans trace de farce sur son profil.

« Qu'il vienne. J'ai de nombreuses armes dont je veux tester l'efficacité. »

Il avait tapissé l'inquiétude de sa voix par une note joueuse et taquine. Bien que ces entraînements n'étaient que des simulacres de combats, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs bien trop désagréables, de la violence qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter.

« Fury est immortel Tony. » lança mi-figue mi-raisin Bruce, un éclat mystérieux dans son sourire, semblant être le seul à comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles.  
Les autres Avengers approuvèrent en cœur, un doux rire se répandant dans le groupe.

Qu'il était bon de simplement profiter d'un moment calme, entouré des personnes aimées. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Thor fut le premier à émettre un bâillement et Clint finit par se lever, prêt à aller se coucher.

« Bah alors Papy ? On tient plus la cadence ?»

« Le papy se lève tôt demain lui, pas comme une certaine feignasse. Et puis, il se fait tard. »

Effectivement, les autres membres du groupe se rendirent compte avec surprise de la présence avancée de la nuit, et s'empressèrent de suivre le mouvement.

« Sérieusement les gars ? J'ai ouvert une maison de retraite ou quoi ? Allez, regardons au moins un film avant !»

Sa dernière intonation fut presque suppliante et la panique le prit véritablement de court alors qu'il voyait tous ses amis sen aller. Bruce, remarquant l'état du milliardaire, s'apprêtait à proposer une quelconque activité avant de remarquer le regard de Steve, et surtout son léger signe de tête négatif.

Il ne comprenait pas exactement la raison de ce geste, mais il décida de lui faire confiance, sa façon de couver Tony du regard lui rappelant étrangement Thor. Bien sûr, l'amour ny était pas flagrant mais il retrouvait le même besoin de chérir.

De protéger.

Avec une expression contrite, Bruce confia le milliardaire aux mains de Steve Rogers.

Ainsi, malheureusement pour lui, le salut de Tony vînt de la personne avec laquelle il préférait éviter tout contact :

« Une partie déchec ?»

Tony se retourna pour croiser l'air déterminé du blond.

« Vous êtes suicidaire ? Vous aimez vous faire humilier c'est cela ? Je ne vous connaissais pas de tel penchant. »

Steve se retint de lever les yeux en l'air, désespéré, mais surtout, s'empêcha de laisser sa satisfaction apparaître. Oui le milliardaire était toujours aussi virulent et malgré leur accord, ne se laissait nullement aider. Mais seulement en apparence, car malgré ses mots, Tony s'était empressé d'aller chercher l'échiquier.  
Le soldat l'horripilait -entre avoir des principes et être un sale con, la ligne est très fine ******* \- mais il n'avait que lui, et il était loin d'avoir le courage d'affronter les démons qu'il avait pris l'habitude de noyer dans l'alcool.

N'importe qui, n'importe quoi, tant que ça le distrayait.

« Et si on rendait la partie un peu plus intéressante ?»

Tony leva un sourcil interrogateur, se penchant indirectement vers son hôte, alléché par le défi.

« Si je gagne, tu sors dehors avec moi. »

« C'est un rencard Captain ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez attiré par le sexe fort. »

Steve préféra garder sa bouche scellée, sachant pertinemment que ses pitoyables bégaiements ne seraient pas une répartie acceptable. Il savait ce qu'essayait de faire Tony, et ça ne marcherait pas.  
Si ce dernier croyait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son enfermement dans sa prison dorée, il se trompait lourdement.

Il était temps que Tony affronte de nouveau la vie.

Il prit une grande inspiration, laissant sa tête se réorganiser :

« On se débine Stark ? Peur de perdre ?»

Tony était un homme avec un des plus grands esprits de son siècle, Steve voulait bien l'admettre. Mais son génie était fourni avec un égo proportionnel à son intelligence.  
C'est pour cela qu'il tomba aussi facilement dans le piège.

« Peur de vous voir pleurer plutôt, ce serait sûrement aussi gênant pour vous que pour moi.

Il fit taire sciemment la voix qui lui rappela que lui l'avait fait pourtant.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous demander en échange… »

Pas d'argent, il en avait plus qu'il n'en fallait. Pas non plus une action idiote, juste pour rire. Le Captain l'avait cherché, une petite humiliation serait de rigueur. Quelque chose qui le gênerait affreusement, il voulait voir son visage s'affaisser sous l'embarrassement et avec, ses petits airs de chef et de _"Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi"_.  
Il voulait observer le sang affluer aux niveaux de ses pommettes, le rendant aussi délicieux qu'une vierge effarouchée...

Se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation, Tony fixa longuement les traits juvéniles, presque ébloui par la pureté qui émanait de l'homme en face de lui.

La chute n'en serait que meilleur.

« Si je gagne… » commença Tony presque en chuchotant, piégeant l'autre dans son regard affamé, « Vous vous branlerez devant moi. » finit-il en chuchotant, son souffle se répercutant sur les lèvres de Steve alors qu'il s'était avancé en direction de l'autre homme.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre.

"Hein que… Quoi ?!" fut ce qu'il réussit à baragouiner avant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il sentait son visage brûler alors qu'il s'empêchait d'imaginer quoique ce soit.

Pas d'image, pas d'image, pas d'im…

Trop tard.

Le rire de Stark le détourna de ses pensées qui commençaient un prendre un tour beaucoup trop inhabituel pour le soldat.

« Votre tête est épique. J'espère que tu as pris ça en photo Jarvis ?»

« Bien entendu Monsieur. »

« Tu peux respirer soldat. » lui ordonna Tony toujours plié de rire "Je déconne, j'attendrai un autre pari pour ce gage." rajouta-t- il malicieux en avisant l'air choqué du blond.

« Non plus sérieusement, si je gagne… » reprit-il nonchalamment « Vous me laissez tranquille. »

Si la première proposition l'avait assommé -sûrement traumatisé même-, la deuxième le glaça d'effroi. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir avancer dorénavant avec Tony, se rendait compte à quel point il s'était fourvoyé et le découragement manqua de l'envahir.

 _"Qu'est-ce que Tony peut être têtu"_ se mit-il à penser, sans savoir qu'il découvrait à peine le personnage.

Sa décision fut prise instantanément, de toute façon, ce choix n'en était pas un.

« J'accepte. »

S'il refusait, Tony aurait une excuse éternelle pour s'échapper de lui et il se le refusait.

« Mais après ta défaite » ajouta-t- il tout aussi sérieusement que son homologue «je ne veux plus de fuite, de mensonge. Tu te laisseras faire Tony. » finit-il en le fixant, l'affirmation ne laissant clairement pas le choix au brun.

Tony s'empêcha de déglutir devant la soudaine solennité du moment, et l'idée de contredire le blond sur sa victoire ne lui vînt même pas à l'esprit.

« Vous vous rajoutez une récompense ? Vous ne trouvez pas cela légèrement injuste ? »

« Allons bon Tony, entre toi et moi, qui est le plus désavantagé ? » se permit de faire remarquer le Captain dans un rire désabusé.

Tout en connaissant ses incroyables qualités intellectuelles, Tony se surprit à tergiverser au moment de serrer la main de l'autre pour sceller -cette fois-ci officiellement et de façon définitive- l'accord.

Sérieusement, pourquoi doutait-il ?

Bien sûr qu'il allait gagner, il était infiniment plus futé que ce soldat programmé, qui savait seulement marcher en cadence.  
Cependant, alors que Tony attrapait ses pions -les noirs-, il ne put manquer l'étincelle de résolution et de force en Steve, alors que ne régnait en lui plus que des cendres mortes.  
Des cendres qui n'aspiraient qu'à s'enflammer à nouveau, malgré ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre.

Foutu instinct de survie.

Mais pour lui, pour le monde, il se devait de gagner.

*Loki est toujours sous forme de Jötun ;)  
** Oui, ceci est un flashback xD  
*** L'albulm d'Orelsan était sorti il y a peu de temps :')

 **Blabla de l'auteure:** Qui gagnera ? Suspense (ou pas xD). Ce chapitre fait un peu chapitre de transition, mais c'est parce que je réserve beaucoup de choses au prochain chapitre 8) J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire Loki. Comment est-il dans votre tête ? :O J'ai besoin de conseil xD

En tout cas, bonnes fêtes à tous, et beaucoup de bonheur ! Surtout à Steve et Tony 8)


	8. Chapter 7: Petit oiseau

**Titre** : Répare moi

 **Couple** : Steve/Tony (et là, si vous devinez pas le prochain c'est qu'on vous a arraché les yeux :/)

 **Petite note** : Oui oui je suis toujours vivante. Non non cette fanfic n'est pas arrêté. Mes études m'ont tenues occupée et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger l'année prochaine xD Etant actuellement en vacances, j'essaye de prendre le maximum d'avance ! (J'ai tenté un autre style de mise en page, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^0^)

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Alice:** Merci beaucoup :D Encore désolée de l'attente :/

 **Juju la déesse:** Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, et vive les pommes ;)

 **Lectrice:** Désolée pour l'attente ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur qu'elle te plaise. Et bien sûr que vous aurez la suite, je compte bien la finir !

 **Chapitre 7: Petit oiseau**

«Bordel !» s'exclama le milliardaire alors qu'il faisait de nouveau tomber son fou.

Putain de main, incapable d'effectuer un mouvement correct sans tout foutre en l'air. Il agrippa la pièce traîtresse et la replaça sur l'échiquier non sans renverser les autres autour. Il pinça les lèvres, se sentant humilié par ces tremblements qui le rendaient aussi adroit qu'un quinquagénaire atteint de parkinson.

La partie jouait pour l'instant en sa faveur, encore quelques coups et il ferait tomber la tête du roi, mais était-ce étonnant ? Il devait tout de moins admettre un certain panache au Captain, qui réussissait l'exploit de le surprendre.

C'est vrai, il pouvait reconnaître qu'il avait légèrement sous-estimé ses capacités de stratège.

D'une main toujours tressaillante, il déplaça son pion et contre-attaqua.

Suite à cela, Tony papillonna des paupières, dans l'espoir de se reconnecter au jeu.

A la vie peut-être ?

Il avait beau être un petit surdoué, les échecs ne l'avaient jamais particulièrement intéressé. Il avait gagné quelques compétitions, ramené sans grand bonheur plusieurs médailles sous le joug tyrannique de son père. Il se souvenait encore, non sans rancœur, des parties échangées avec son paternel, souvent passées sous les remarques désobligeantes et railleries à propos de sa bêtise. Son père aimait tellement lui faire remarquer son insignifiance par rapport à son immense génie.

Personne ne pouvait dépasser l'incroyable Howard Stark.

«Tony, tu joues ?»

Merde, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, l'absence d'alcool dans son sang ne pouvant expliquer ce sentiment de flottement hors de la réalité. Son regard vide détailla un instant le plateau de jeu, et de longues secondes s'égrenèrent avant qu'il ne remarque le mouvement du Captain.

Il empêcha son visage de tiquer.

L'ouverture était trop belle, le roi l'appelant avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Il se savait intelligent, mais là c'était trop facile. Surtout au vu du reste de la partie en comparaison. Et puis ce petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres lui donnait tout sauf l'envie de s'approcher de ce souverain beaucoup trop découvert.

Soit c'était un abruti, soit un génie.

Peut-être que s'il faisait…

«Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"» lui lança Steve, le coupant en pleine réflexion alors qu'il se levait en direction de la cuisine.

«Un martini» fut ce que sa félonne de langue faillit lâcher s'il ne l'avait mordu et il préféra agiter la main pour chasser l'enquiquineur.

Il fixa le néant alors que son monde se décomposait en de sombres nuances floues et folles, le blanc et le noir de l'échiquier semblant se faire un plaisir à se mélanger.

Le bruit des verres qui se rencontrent vinrent écorcher ses oreilles et il grinça des dents, s'empêchant de crier envers cet abruti de soldat.

Tout en lui tentait d'oublier le vacarme, les mouvements, les ombres qui dansaient sous ses yeux. Mais son regard hypnotisé ne manqua pas le tremblement de la pomme d'adam alors que l'eau s'écoulait dans la trachée.

Il dut se faire violence pour penser à autre chose que ce liquide sur ces lèvres et il déglutit inconsciemment, dans le mime de l'action de l'autre, par soif viscérale.

Par soif de chair ?

Une main lasse accrocha ses mèches rebelles, cherchant du sens dans l'absurdité du jeu de son adversaire.

Peut-être que s'il avançait son…

«T'es sûr que ça va Tony ?»

«Oui.»

«T'es vraiment pâle. Tu te sens mal ? Envie de vomir ou mal de têt…»

«Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème !» cracha soudainement Tony en se levant, renversant sa chaise par la même occasion.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer, pas d'une infirmière piaillant sans discontinuer.

«Vous cherchez quoi à la fin avec vos questions ? J'ai besoin de silence ok, alors fermez là !»

«Ou alors, vous le faîtes exprès. Vous cherchez à me déconcentrez ! Vous, vos bruits, votre eau, vos mouvements ! V…»

«Je recherche les effets du manque Tony.»

Cette phrase suffit à faire éclater son univers. Il porta une main à sa gorge et fut soudainement conscient de sa bouche pâteuse. Et sèche.

Si sèche.

Il déglutit de nouveau et sa salive coula tel du papier de verre dans sa gorge.

Merde.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point.

Steve garda le silence, alors qu'il observait une métamorphose opérer sur l'ingénieur, les épaules s'affaissant devant des constatations trop longtemps repoussées.

Il avait joué le tout pour le tout, et il pria tous les dieux et entités existant, demandant de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

«Echec.»

«Echec et mat.»

Ses iris marrons s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et Steve ne put dire si c'était à cause du retournement de situation ou par étonnement devant son propre geste.

Tony ne lui avouera sûrement jamais s'il l'avait fait exprès ou s'il avait réellement réussi à battre le petit génie arrogant, bien que Steve se doutait de la réponse.

Mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter, mais Tony se chargea de relancer la conversation.

«Je veux ma revanche.»

Le ton ne laissait pas place à la contestation, ni les mains qui s'affairaient à remettre les braves pions à leur place.

Le visage du Captain pâlit soudainement.

«Tony, tu as bien compris que j'ai gagné…?» demanda-t-il, hésitant lui même face à la réalité.

Il avait gagné… N'est-ce pas ?

«Oui oui, c'est bon vous l'avez votre victoire, ce qui signifie que vous pourrez être sur mon dos tout votre saoul. Je veux juste refaire une partie.»

Le soldat fut surpris mais ne pipa mot, et échangea de côté sous les directives du brun.

Cette fois-ci, Tony voulait commencer.

* * *

«C'était vraiment idiot. Comme les 7 autres mouvements qui vous ont fait perdre.»

Steve se retint d'apprendre le respect à ce petit impertinent mais il préféra se mettre à son niveau.

«On parle de la partie où je t'ai eu en trois coups ?»

«C'est votre seule victoire.» l'Iron man oubliant sciemment leur première et décisive partie «Vous me faisiez trop pitié.»

Steve éclata de rire devant la mauvaise foie de son adversaire. Rire qui fut coupé par les mains de Tony replaçant de nouveaux les morceaux de bois taillés sur l'échiquier.

«Tony… Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'arrêter.»

«Non.»

«Tony, il est… cinq heures du matin ?! Il faut vraiment que tu ailles te coucher.»

L'amertume emplit la bouche du brun quand il se rendit compte que le Captain ne s'incluait pas dans ces besoins. Après tout, il était le seul pathétique et fragile humain ici. Il avait beau être le plus doué, son corps était une barrière à ses supers-pouvoirs par rapport au reste de l'équipe.

«Une dernière partie.» lança-t-il en soutenant sa tête de son bras, luttant contre la brûlure qui lui susurrait de fermer les yeux, juste quelques secondes.  
Aussitôt, un cri sorti du tréfond de son esprit malade le fit sursauter, lui rappelant une règle élémentaire:

Ne pas dormir.

«Tu es épuisé.»

Il n'eut même pas assez d'énergie pour le contrer. Il devait économiser la moindre de ses forces, pour perdre le plus tard possible cette lutte qu'il savait sans victoire.

«Allez Tony, lève toi.»

Sa main acheva de placer la dame sur sa couleur, sans qu'il ne daigne lui répondre, ni même le regarder.

«Tony…»

La voix se fit menaçante, ce qui ne changea rien. Le soldat était loin d'être sa priorité pour l'instant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve tête en bas.

«Putain de… Vous m'expliquez ce que vous foutez ?» cria-t-il, la colère semblant l'avoir réveillé quelque peu, tout du moins pour l'instant.

«Tu te comportes en enfant, je te traite en conséquence.»

Rogers l'avait balancé sur son épaule tel un sac à patate, sans aucun effort. S'en était frustrant.

«Un enfant hein ?» répliqua à voix haute Tony, et quelque chose dans sa voix fit frissonner le Captain, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Frissons qui s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il crut ressentir des caresses au niveau du bas de ses reins.

Enfin, la sensation fut trop courte pour qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose que son imagination, puisqu'il déposa Tony -ou jeta du point de vue de l'ingénieur- devant sa chambre.

Le silence régna alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient, attendant ils ne savaient trop quoi. Ce fut Steve qui perça l'épais silence rempli de secrets et de futurs pour le moment inimaginables:

«Bon et bien bonne nuit Tony, dors bien.»

Et lorsque la porte se referma, il ne sut comment interpréter le rictus désespéré qui barrait le visage de l'autre.

* * *

Bruce ajouta le dernier pancake sur une pile déjà plus qu'impressionante.

«Ca sent drôlement bon !» sexclama le Captain en arrivant dans la cuisine.

«J'ai décidé de cuisiner un peu. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas tous été présents un dimanche.» répliqua doucement Banner en lançant un regard timide à travers ses cils.

«Et t'inquiète pas, ça va être englouti en moins de deux !» s'exclama Clint qui avait déjà attrapé le beurre, les fruits et le sirop d'érable.

Un soupir presque indécent sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors que l'exquise sensation sucrée atteignait son palais. Natasha alla simplement planter un baiser sur la joue du cuisinier, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir.

«Arrête de tout engloutir Clint ! N'oublie pas d'en laisser pour Tony.» le sermonna Natasha tout en essuyant le Nutella qu'il avait réussi à se mettre sur le sourcil.

Et c'était censé être ça, l'élite du SCHIELD ?

«J'allais justement le réveiller là.»

Steve resta interdit devant l'éclat de rire général. Qui se transforma en incompréhension lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il était sérieux.

«Mais t'es fou ? Il va t'envoyer ses robots tueurs si tu oses ne serait-ce qui penser.»

Le regard de Clint à cette annonce resta un peu trop longtemps sur Natasha pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant de sa petite mésaventure d'hier. Elle se tourna furieusement vers Bruce qui plaça ses mains devant lui pour se protéger.

«Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit !»

«Alors comment est-il au courant ?» s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée.

«T'as l'air de l'oublier Nat, mais je suis un espion moi aussi.» lança-t-il innocemment en la regardant avec un peu trop de joyeuseté dans les prunelles pour que cela ne l'inquiète pas. Connaissant son coéquipier, elle allait en entendre parler encore longtemps.

«Bref. Tu peux toujours essayer Steve. Mais Stark est un animal de nuit, il ne se lève pas avant deux heures de l'après-midi.»

«Et ça c'est quand il est en forme. » rajouta Clint en hochant de la tête exagérément pour appuyer ses propos.

«Si je ne reviens pas dans cinq minutes, appelez des renforts.» répondit Steve en se dirigeant vers l'antre du monstre.

«Que la force soit avec toi.» déclara solennellement Bruce en ajoutant de la pâte dans la poêle crépitante. Son stock ne résisterait pas à l'appétit impressionnant d'un petit archer.

«Je vais peut-être aller chercher Thor moi.» déclama Natasha en amorçant un mouvement vers la sortie.

«Non !»

Bruce s'empêcha de se donner une claque devant sa réaction bien trop révélatrice. Thor était avec son frère, et ne le lâchait plus depuis l'accident d'hier. Il avait ressenti la vague de magie et Bruce n'avait plus trouvé d'excuse pour l'empêcher de le voir. Et Loki c'était étonnement laissé faire lors des embrassades fraternelles.

«Laisse-le encore un peu. Pour une fois qu'il arrive à dormir.»

La période sans Loki avait été très éprouvante pour le dieu.

«Je trouve qu'il commence à aller mieux.» lâcha l'air de rien Natasha, et Bruce espérait qu'elle en était encore qu'au stade des suppositions

Clint devant l'ambiance pesante, décida d'intervenir:

«Tu sais repasser Bruce ?»

La question soudaine le prit de court et il se retourna, ses sourcils froncés témoignant de son incompréhension.

«A ton avis Clint ? Il porte des chemises tous les jours, et impeccables en plus de ça.»

L'archer piqua dans l'assiette de l'espionne russe, se vengeant de son ton dédaigneux.

«Hey !»

Un doux sentiment envahit Bruce alors qu'il contemplait les chamailleries entre les deux idiots face à lui. Il tuerait pour que ce genre de moment puissent durer plus longtemps.

«Dans tous les cas» continua Clint la bouche pleine de son méfait «Tu es prêt à marier. Une vrai petite fée du logie.»

«Effectivement, si on oublie la cohabitation forcée avec Tu-sais-qui. »

«Hulk est beaucoup plus sexy que Voldemort. Et puis un plan à trois ça me tente bien moi.»

Tony s'avachit sur la première chaise de libre, apposant directement ses mains sur ses genoux, bien cachées sous la table.

«Hey Tony !» s'exclama Hawkeye en lui adressant une tape dans le dos un peu trop enjouée qui fit glisser ses lunettes de soleil.

«Tu nous expliques ton secret ?»

Steve se tourna vers l'espionne rousse, s'amusant de sa réelle curiosité.

«C'est entre moi et Tony.»

«Attention Steve, tu es sur une pente glissante. Tu penses pas qu'il y a assez de jeunes filles écrivant sur vos imaginaires ébats amoureux ?»

«Des jeunes filles écrivant sur quoi ?»

«Je t'en supplie Clint tais-toi, sinon je vais être obligé de lui expliquer le concept de fanfiction et j'ai vraiment pas l'énergie pour.» se lamenta Tony en essayant de cacher sa tête entre ses bras.

Onze heures… Onze heures du matin. Ces gens étaient fous.

Bruce fit glisser une assiette jusqu'à lui et l'odeur lui en retourna l'estomac. Il fit l'effort de picorer pour ne pas blesser son ami mais le spasme qu'il reflua lui conseilla d'arrêter.

«Je peux avoir ton pancake Tony ?»

La pichenette qu'il reçut de Natasha ne dissuada pas Clint à arrêter son air de chien battu, qui fut payant puisque Tony grogna en guise d'accord.

«Mal dormi ?» s'enquit Steve en observant l'humeur morose de l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Ses iris azures sondaient son regard, dans le but d'éprouver sa sincérité.

«Non.»

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout.

* * *

«Bon allez les garçons, allez vous préparer.»

«Doucement maman, on fait encore ce qu'on veut.» répondit agressivement Tony en se massant les tempes.

L'espionne ne prit pas la peine de réagir au ton plein de hargne du génie, habituée à ses sautes d'humeur.

«Bien sûr Tony tu es grand, mais dans trente minutes on est censé être présent à l'hôpital.»

Devant le regard perdu du brun elle s'obligea à continuer:

«Les enfants Tony. Aujourd'hui on visite les enfants, et t'as intérêt à ce que ton armure rutile de brillance.»

Oh fuck, il avait complètement oublié cette merde. Ils devaient aller divertir les enfants atteints de cancer.

«Je… Je pense pas que ça va être possible pour moi.»

Il avait envie de vomir, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la lumière dehors. Ce n'était pas du cinéma, son sevrage l'atteignait bien plus que ce qu'il voulait admettre. Et puis Thor n'y allait pas, Bruce ayant trouvé une excuse convaincante en rapport avec Asgard où il ne savait trop quoi, alors un de plus un de moins…

Ses yeux baissés par la honte ne purent apercevoir le jugement et la colère brillant d'un éclat incandescents dans le regard face à lui.

«Tu te fiches de moi ?»

Steve s'apprêtait à intervenir avant que la situation empire, mais même les superpouvoirs ne peuvent lutter contre le destin:

«Tony tu vas aller à cet hôpital même si je dois t'y traîner. Le fait que tu sois alcoolique ne doit pas t'empêcher d'avoir un peu de dignité de temps en temps.»

La haine suintait de ses paroles sans qu'elle ne réussisse à l'atténuer. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle rongeait son frein, quelqu'un se devait de le faire réagir.

Tony resta sans voix quelques instants, perdu à papillonner des yeux. Le silence était devenu roi et ne demandait qu'à être détrôné. Personne ne comprit aussi bien l'impression de calme avant la tempête que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, surtout lorsque le visage de Tony fut déformé par un sourire étiré de force.

«Dès fois je me dis que c'est mieux que tu ne puisses pas avoir d'enfant, vu ta gentillesse.»

La bombe fut lâchée d'un ton léger, l'air de rien. Son explosion n'en fut que plus importante.

«D'ailleurs je me demande pour ces pauvres gamins si tu ne devrais pas rester ici, ils ont assez souff...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait au tapis, sentant avec une écœurante clarté le sang emplir sa bouche. Il détailla Natasha, droite comme un i et pétrifiée par la douleur. Oh elle ne montrait rien, mais Tony la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se réjouir de cette réaction déjà si révélatrice.

Et si elle pensait s'en sortir seulement avec ça…

Tony ouvrit la bouche, parfaitement prêt à continuer. Quelqu'un devait payer, pour sa souffrance, son mal-être, sa honte.

«Ta gueule Tony. Ta gueule ou je te tue.»

Les mots prononcés par un de ses meilleurs amis ne le touchèrent étrangement pas. Le brun détailla le point frémissant de Clint, alors que tout son être se contenait visiblement d'appliquer ses paroles, aider par un gentil Bruce Banner qui tentait tant bien que mal de le retenir. Tony se massa la joue, étonné que ce ne soit pas l'espionne elle-même qui se soit venger. D'ailleurs, il vit avec une certaine contrariété son bouc-émissaire se détourner sèchement et se diriger vers la sortie sans avoir émis un seul mot.

Il acceptait qu'on le frappe, l'insulte, le blesse. Mais on avait pas le droit de l'ignorer.

«Hey Nat !» lança-t-il presque hilare, la vengeance le changeant agréablement du statut de victime.

Faire souffrir était décidément mieux que subir.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put jamais continuer sa phrase, puisqu'il se retrouva de nouveau tête en bas.

Ca en devenait une habitude.

«Lâchez moi tout de suite !» rugit Tony, se démenant comme un beau diable, allant même jusqu'à frapper son kidnappeur.

Sa rage se décupla alors qu'il se sentait complétement sans défense, ne parvenant pas à se libérer. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il fût balancé sans ménagement sur le sol.

Tony fixa Steve, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient foutre dans une salle de sport ?

«Debout.»

Ses jambes agirent avant qu'il n'eût le temps de penser à se rebeller.

«Et bien quoi Tony, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez.»

«Rien. Et toi, qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ?»

L'autre se réfugia dans son mutisme, et Steve décida de le faire sortir de sa carapace:

«Allez Tony je t'attends, bats toi contre un adversaire à ta hauteur.»

«Je ne vais pas me battre contre vous.» railla-t-il en levant un sourcil hautain.

«Ah oui, c'est sûr. J'oubliais que tu étais lâche, les combats équilibrés très peu pour toi c'est ça ?»

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une bousculade qui fit reculer Tony de plusieurs pas. Devant sa non réaction, il décida d'appuyer un peu plus fort:

«Merde Tony. Que penserait ton père de toi ?»

Cette fois-ci, sa force fit tomber les lunettes de soleil, dévoilant le regard torturé de l'autre. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, prête à s'effondrer.

Seul un rugissement sortit de Tony alors qu'il se précipitait sur son bourreau.

Les coups entre les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à pleuvoir, et Steve pouvait presque palper la rancune de l'autre tandis qu'il paraît les piètres tentatives d'attaque de Tony. Cette dernière se fit rapidement de trop pour l'ingénieur qui s'arrêta, tremblant, à bout de souffle, ou simplement à bout. Il ne parvient pas à retenir ce qui le rongeait depuis tant d'années, et il finit par vomir sur le sol, ses spasmes et ses pleurs l'empêchant de respirer. Si seulement ça pouvait le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Il fût vite rejoint par un Steve soucieux et beaucoup trop protecteur.

«Tony… Pourquoi…»

Le ton doucereux et les mains détachant ses cheveux collés par la sueur furent de trop pour lui.

«Et vous pourquoi hein ?»

Sa question attendait une réponse, et Steve réfléchit de longues secondes, voulant trouver les mots justes.

«Tu fais partie de l'équipe. Je me dois de t'aider.»

«Et vous aidez Clint et ses angoisses ? Natasha et son aigreur ? Bruce et son dégoût de soi ?»

Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que déjà Tony continuait sur sa lancée:

«Oh mais je sais pourquoi vous faites ça», et le rire fut tout sauf joyeux «C'est parce que _je_ lui ressemble.»

«Ce n'est pas...»

«Oh mais bien sûr que si c'est à cause de ça. Tout tourne autour du grand Howard Stark. Même mort son ombre plane au-dessus de moi.» cracha-t-il.

«Je mentirai si je disais que je ne pensais pas à ton père de temps en temps. Oui en partie je le fais pour lui mais…»

«Pour lui hein ? Tellement ironique .» ricana l'autre, «Sachant que à cause de lui que je suis comme ça. Vous pensiez quoi ? Que c'était le papa parfait ? Désolé de vous détromper. Il était imbu de lui-même, ne se préoccupait que de lui et de ses inventions, et pour couronner le tout il était alcoolique. J'ai appris des meilleurs.» railla Tony en se relevant et se détachant de la main toujours présente sur ses cheveux.

«La seule personne qu'il considérait un tant soi peu, c'était vous. J'en ai bouffé du Captain America, de sa splendeur, de son courage et de sa perfection. J'ai du me battre contre votre fantôme toute mon enfance.»

«Ton père t'aimait Tony.»

Cette phrase lui provoqua un étranglement tandis que son rire se bloquait dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si absurde.

«Il me supportait à peine. Je n'étais pas assez bien. Jamais.»

Steve secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ainsi donc, toute sa vie le génie avait cru à de telles inepties ?

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en imaginant la vie de Tony, et tous ces mensonges auxquels il avait adhéré et qui l'avait détruit. Il connaissait Howard, ce dernier n'était pas le plus doué lorsqu'il était question de sentiment et Steve était convaincu qu'il avait fait tout sauf améliorer les pensées erronées de son fils.

Mais si Tony savait...

Il eût à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres que ce dernier ricanait une nouvelle fois, de ce ton agressant et si triste, qui remuait quelque chose en Steve, une sorte d'instinct de protection.

«N'essayez pas de le défendre. Vous ne l'avez pas connu comme _je_ l'ai connu. On ne peut pas se rendre compte tant qu'on ne l'a pas eût comme… père.»

Ce mot sortit en défigurant ses traits, comme trop étranger dans sa bouche.

Le Captain avait compris que quoi qu'il dirait, l'autre ne l'écouterait pas, trop perdu dans ses ressentiments. Déjà il continuait, sans vraiment s'adresser à lui, ses yeux vitreux fixant des souvenirs lessivés par le temps:

«C'est en train de me ronger. Je ne le supporte plus. J'y arrive plus.»

Il prit une pause alors que son monde commençait à fondre et que la gravité semblait changer ses lois.

«Je n'arrive plus à dormir.»

Cette dernière phrase fut répétée encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Tony finisse par s'écrouler, heureusement rattraper par Steve.

«Ca va aller Tony.» fut ce qu'il s'entendit répondre alors qu'il le portait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il disait, il ne savait juste pas comment faire. Pour l'instant.

* * *

«Thor je m'ennuie.»

Le blond leva les yeux pour les poser sur son frère. Un Loki qui n'était pas occupé était un Loki pouvant potentiellement détruire le monde.

«Que veux-tu faire ?» s'enquit le blond, cherchant à éviter une catastrophe.

«Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais toi lorsque tu es coincé ici, dans ce monde d'humain stupide ?»

Thor esquissa une grimace devant le vocabulaire de son cadet. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il resterait au sein de la tour.

«Et bien, nous pouvons aller regarder la télé ou bien manger des pop-tarts, jouer à la wii…»

Il ne restait que Tony à la tour, ils avaient plusieurs heures avant que les autres ne rentrent.

«La wii ?» s'enquit Loki.

Thor sourit, se souvenant d'une époque pas si lointaine, où lui aussi ignorait tout des merveilles de cette planète.

«Allez viens mon frère, je vais te faire découvrir un peu la Tour.»

* * *

«Ah et leurs petites têtes trop mignonnes. Dès fois je regrette de n'avoir pas de famille.»

Les quatre combattants se regardèrent entendus, ayant tous ce rêve secret en eux. Bien qu'ils étaient tous là les uns pour les autres, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose.

«Je dois comprendre que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec Cheryl ?»

«Ca fait pas mal de temps que c'est fini entre nous.»

Natasha fronça ses sourcils, un élément lui échappant. Mais alors depuis tout ce temps...

«Bref je vais me coucher les gars, je suis crevé.»

La rousse vit sa cible s'échapper avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'interroger. Elle avait le temps, elle savait que Clint finirait par lui dire.

Bruce suivit le mouvement, se retirant en emportant avec lui le souvenir des sourires innocents.

«Comment va… Tony.»

Steve eut un temps d'arrêt, étonné qu'elle mette le sujet sur le tapis. Le génie s'était endormi dans les secondes qui avaient suivies leur altercation, au creux de ses bras. Il l'avait déposé, légèrement inquiet de le laisser seul.

«Il… C'est dur en ce moment.»

Elle hocha la tête en réponse sans ajouter un mot. Elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle pouvait pardonner.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Clint, toujours irrité par l'attitude inacceptable du génie. Il tourna la poignée de sa porte en grommelant contre l'imbécillité de son ami sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix qu'il pensait enterré dans ses cauchemars résonna qu'il réagit enfin:

«Je t'ai manqué petit oiseau ?»

 **Blabla de l'auteur:** Mais qui donc peut appeler Clint de cette façon ? Quel mystère 8) (faux). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai été très touché de vos commentaires, même si cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. J'en avais besoin xD


	9. Chapter 8: Trahison des sens

**Titre:** Répare moi

 **Couple:** Steve/Tony et L... Ok c'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer u_u

 **Petite note:** Les chapitres à partir de maintenant seront un peu plus courts. Mais j'espère tenir une publication un peu plus régulière.

UN ENORME MERCI à **Ilonananas** et **Lili la Pomme** pour leur correction à croquer :3

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **alice:  
** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir ^^ Effectivement Tony va mal. Mais à partir de ce chapitre, il commence enfin à remonter la pente. (bien que le chemin reste long :/)

 **DieuNarcissique** : Ah bah bravo ! (Je vais pas t'engueuler, ça me fait plus de review... xD)

 **Chapitre 8: Trahison des sens**

"On a un invité indésirable !" s'écria Clint alors qu'il armait son bras d'une dague.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Mais le sourire rempli de malicité perverse flottait toujours dans son esprit, lui envoyant des vagues de sueurs froides le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment ce sale petit fumier s'était-il échappé de Thanos, et surtout, comment avait-il trouvé le moyen de venir l'emmerder jusqu'ici ?

Mais en croisant le regard de Steve, il eut le début d'une explication, malheureusement.

"Attends Clint on peut t'exp…"

Clint ne le laissa pas finir, le goût amer de la trahison l'empêchant de garder ses mots:

"Comment ça… m'expliquer ?! Vous saviez ?" articula-t-il, la colère rendant sa prononciation difficile "Et comment ça, "on" ?"

"C'est.. Compliqué. Tony, Bruce et moi pensions que tu risquais de mal réagir et que…"

"Mal réagir ? Mais pourquoi donc !" ironisa-t-il tandis que le ton de sa voix augmentait de manière exponentielle "Loki et moi on s'apprécie tellement, vu que j'ai été sa PUTAIN DE POUPÉE ! "

Sa respiration hachée faisait tressauter son corps et décomptait le tic tac avant le grand choc.

La grande explosion.

"Et… toi ? Tu… Tu étais au courant ?!" s'exclama soudainement Hawkeye en pointant du doigt Natasha, presque ébahi.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle.

L'expression de culpabilité sur les traits de la rousse furent de trop pour lui. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

"Clint attend, où tu vas ?" s'écria Natasha en voyant l'archer prêt à disparaître.

Malgré ses injonctions, il garda le silence et continua à traverser le dédale de couloir jusqu'à apercevoir la sortie.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Natasha le retenir qu'il se décida à répondre:

"Lâche moi."

Le ton de sa voix, si froid et dénué d'émotion, blessa la rousse plus que n'importe quelle arme ou torture. Elle étudia le visage de son coéquipier et son cœur se serra devant la haine qu'elle pût y lire. Elle pouvait accepter les cris, les coups ou les reproches. Mais pas ce silence glacial, ces yeux qui refusaient ne serait-ce que de l'apercevoir, et surtout, cette indifférence envers elle. Si l'espion se déviait d'elle, c'était la fin.

"Clint, je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans cet état."

Elle le connaissait, et elle savait les dégâts qu'avait laissés Loki. Il risquait de faire une connerie. Et surtout, de partir pour ne jamais revenir.

"Fallait peut-être y penser avant de me trahir !"

Il avait hurlé ces mots à Natasha qui avait reculé devant l'agression.

Trahir.

C'était donc à ce point.

Clint arracha son bras de l'emprise de sa coéquipière, bien décidé à s'enfuir en la laissant seule, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Mais en croisant ses prunelles brillantes d'inquiétude, il ravala quelque peu sa hargne et s'obligea à lâcher du bout des lèvres:

"Je vais revenir. Il faut juste que… J'ai besoin… Je dois voir quelqu'un."

Et il claqua la porte.

* * *

"Où est Loki ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Le ton piteux de Thor ne laissait aucun doute sur sa véracité. Il ne pensait pas un mal en faisant sortir Loki de sa chambre. Il avait juste voulu passer un bon moment avec son frère, et c'est ce qui c'était passé, ayant même aperçu un sourire dans le coin de ses yeux.

Il aurait dû se douter que tout cela était trop beau.

"Très bien" déclama Steve en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, voyant les problèmes arriver au loin.

"Euh Jarvis ?" hésita-t-il en s'adressant au plafond "Tu peux réveiller Bruce ? On a un dieu à chercher."

Il avait encore du mal avec le concept d'intelligence artificielle. Surtout que la voix de Jarvis et de Vision ***** étaient identiques, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer une figure humaine à tout ce savoir.

"Très bien monsieur Rogers"

"Je connais mon frère, c'est juste une de ses petites farces. Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté d'être aussi vulnérable. De toute façon, il est encore trop faible pour aller bien loin."

Ces mots sonnaient étonnement juste. Steve ravala sa remarque acide (s'il le connaissait si bien que ça, comment n'avait-il pas vu la catastrophe -pourtant évidente- arriver ?) et préféra faire confiance à Thor.

"Je vous laisse deux heures" déclama froidement Natasha en passant en trombe "Après j'appelle le SCHIELD. Et priez pour que rien n'arrive à Clint."

Sa menace plana dans l'air tandis qu'elle disparaissait pour commencer les recherches.

"On se sépare, je fouille l'étage des chambres, occupe toi des pièces communes Thor."

La première chose que fit Steve, fut de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Tony, l'angoisse lui donnant des ailes. Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte, dardant son regard dans tous les coins. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vérifié sous le lit ****** et dans les placards qu'il s'approcha du bienheureux dormeur.

Enfin.

Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas.

Il émit un soupir lorsqu'il entendit les grommellements du génie et aperçut les spasmes de son corps.

Son sommeil était loin d'être sans rêves.

Et cela lui fut confirmé par le hurlement de pure terreur qu'émit Tony en se débattant avec ses draps, luttant contre d'invisibles ennemis.

"Tony. Tony c'est moi. Calme toi Tony."

Mais ses paroles ne parvinrent pas à passer à travers le mur de lamentations du génie, qui dans sa panique agrippait son cou, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau, cherchant de l'air.

Steve l'enserra, créant une camisole de ses bras pour l'empêcher de se blesser d'avantage.

"Désolé. Je suis désolé. Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon." sanglota l'autre, égaré dans les reproches des morts et des familles.

Il était tellement désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Désolé d'exister.

"Chut Tony, ce n'était qu'un rêve, je suis là."

Suite à la dernière phrase, il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité, cramponnant le corps en face de lui, rocher dans la tempête de ses remords.

Il se tut un instant, pour ne reprendre que mieux ses prières:

"Laisse moi mourir. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi mourir."

Il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre.

"Tue moi."

Steve resserra son étreinte, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression du brun, essayant de ne pas entendre la supplication qu'il psalmodiait sans s'arrêter.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tony ne dormait plus.

* * *

"Rien. Et vous ?"

Les deux autres hochèrent négativement de la tête, créant un froncement d'inquiétude sur le front juvénile du blond.

Déjà une heure de passée. Mais à quoi jouait Loki ? Si ce n'était pour Thor, voilà longtemps qu'il l'aurait dénoncé.

"Moi je l'ai vu."

La démarche chancelante, Tony, toujours ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, entra dans la pièce.

"Il était... dans le labo."

Et Steve fut conscient qu'il n'était pas le seul à percevoir l'accent hystérique dans le fond de sa voix.

"Comment serait-il entré Tony ? Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, ton labo est inviolable." fit remarquer doucement Bruce en s'approchant du brun titubant.

Sa main se posa avec délicatesse sur son épaule, dans le but de l'aider à se stabiliser, ou simplement de lui apporter de la chaleur, lui qui semblait transit de froid, disparu dans une glaciale folie.

"J'ai dit que je l'ai vu ! Il était là, à m'épier, avec les autres…"

A leur simple évocation, Tony se replia sur lui-même, se protégeant d'une menace.

Et les tremblements s'accentuèrent. Il semblait possédé.

"Les autres ?" s'enquit Thor, la situation lui échappant.

Il ne savait pas de qui parlait Tony, mais ils devaient être redoutable pour le faire frémir ainsi.

L'ingénieur ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient le traiter de fou.

Quelque chose était entrain de déconner en lui sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il pouvait le jurer sur sa virginité prise par une belle blonde sur l'arrière de sa voiture, il n'avait pas retouché à une seule goutte d'alcool.

"Bon, Thor et moi allons vérifier au cas où. D'accord Tony ?"

Pourquoi Bruce lui parlait-il avec cet air d'abruti fini et beaucoup trop douceâtre ? Il n'était pas cinglé ok, il avait vraiment vu quelque chose là-bas. Ou tout du moins entendu. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, le souvenir lui paraissait vaporeux.

Il agrippa ses cheveux, ne sachant plus que croire alors qu'il apercevait l'ombre étrangement déformée de Bruce et Thor s'évaporer.

Soudain, un souffle se répercuta contre sa peau, provoquant une chair de poule luisante de sueur.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

"De quoi tu parles Tony ?"

Steve commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, voyant le génie s'agiter de plus en plus.

"Ils sont revenus c'est ça ?"

"Qui ça ? Explique toi Tony."

Il s'approcha calmement, cherchant à capter l'attention du brun qui paraissait désorienté.

"Ils sont là. Ils viennent me chercher."

Ses prunelles exorbitées remuaient dans tous les sens, scannant chaque parcelle de la pièce. Au début, il ne vit rien. Mais bientôt il aperçut la chair en décomposition, rampant sur le sol, cherchant à le toucher. Les mains qui l'agrippaient et serraient sa peau, sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer. Les corps qui l'écrasaient par leur poids et sa culpabilité. Les yeux qui le fixaient. Les sourires qui voulaient le dévorer.

"Là ! Sur moi !" hurla-t-il en agrippant par mouvement frénétique ses vêtements, sa chair. Il fallait qu'on le brûle, tout, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait qu'on le débarrasse de _ça_.

Steve ne sut quoi répondre et s'empressa d'agir selon les volontés de Tony, balayant de ses mains l'homme secoué de soubresauts.

Cela sembla étrangement marcher, calmant petit à petit le brun qui finit par s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"La lumière… Ça les repousse."

Tony se fit la promesse de rester à proximité de cette source de lueur, dont l'éclat le réchauffait agréablement.

Steve abandonna le fait de vouloir comprendre et préféra essuyer le front brillant de Tony.

Merde.

Il était brûlant.

"Tony… Tony ?"

Il réussit à ce que l'autre le fixe, sans pourtant le voir.

"Monsieur Rogers, je vous conseille d'emmener monsieur à son médecin."

Steve décida d'écouter Jarvis. Il se trompait rarement.

Heureusement pour lui, Tony se laissa gentiment porter, se permettant même de se rapprocher, enfouissant sa tête contre son cou pour oublier les démons qui rôdaient autour de lui.

Tant qu'il était dans la lumière, tout irait bien.

"Hey Tony. Tony." répéta le Captain, cherchant à capter son attention "Où est Happy ?"

Vu comment ce dernier s'accrochait à lui, ce serait difficile de conduire dans cette position.

"Avec ma femme."

Steve s'empêcha de grimacer. Ok, il avait bien mis les pieds dans le plat. Il savait que c'était compliqué entre Tony et Pepper, mais pas à ce point. Le génie leur avait vraiment caché beaucoup de chose.

"Bon, Tony va falloir que tu me lâches."

Cette demande eut l'effet inverse, provoquant un resserrement de la prise autour de son cou.

"Tony" réessaya-t-il en ouvrant la porte du côté passager, "Allez, je serais juste à côté de toi, promis."

Il tenta de l'amadouer de sa voix la plus douce, mais l'autre ne lâcha rien, ce qui était plutôt surprenant vu les trémulations qui faisaient vibrer son corps.

Cela lui fit mal au coeur mais Steve se décida à utiliser la force, plaquant l'homme désorienté sur son siège pour finir par l'immobiliser en bouclant sa ceinture.

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les couinements paniqués de l'autre et se dépêcha, sous les indications de Jarvis, d'aller chercher les clés avant de prendre le volant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il agrippa la main de Tony que ce dernier retrouva un tant soi peu de tranquillité.

Les ténèbres recouvrant la ville ne furent pas assez pour empêcher Steve d'allumer et de faire vrombir le moteur à une vitesse toute sauf réglementaire.

Il y avait des priorités dans la vie.

"J-J'ai… s-soif."

La demande avait été à peine murmurée, altérée par les claquements de dents.

Profitant d'un feu rouge, le soldat chercha dans le mini bar, et à travers les diverses bouteilles de rhum, whisky et vodka -il avait complètement oublié de vider les voitures, quel idiot. Heureusement, elles paraissaient toutes pleines- il parvint par miracle à dénicher une bouteille d'eau.

Il fût dans l'obligation de la tenir tout contre les lèvres vermeilles tant les tremblements se faisaient fort.

C'est avec inquiétude que le Captain observa la bouteille se vider en quelques secondes, de par la soif dévorante et l'eau écoulée sur la chemise de Tony plutôt que sa bouche. La dernière goutte provoqua à l'assoiffé un gémissement de frustration.

Il avait besoin de plus.

Et le froid qui mordait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme était loin de l'aider à aller mieux.

Il colla la main contre sa joue, bien qu'elle lui paraisse gelée sur sa peau, elle lui apportait une chaleur inexplicable. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sûrement taquiné le Captain sur la situation et sur son coup d'oeil stupéfié.

"Attend cinq secondes Tony."

Il savait que ses mots étaient inutiles, et il avait raison puisque en perdant le contact de ses doigts, le brun commença à s'affoler.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait l'ingénieur, et il espérait réellement que ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool, ou à une quelconque drogue.

Il fit aussi vite qu'il pût, tendant les bras l'un après l'autre pour finir par faire glisser le pull hors de son torse, laissant sa chair nue et sans défense.

Malgré ses tentatives maladroites, il réussit l'exploit de l'enfiler d'un seul bras sur l'homme vacillant. Devant la violence de ses secousses, Steve avait presque peur qu'il se casse les dents. Maintenant, Tony parvenait à peine à articuler, et le peu qui atteignait ses oreilles lui paraissait vide de sens.

En se retrouvant au sein de ce cocon brûlant, Tony poussa un soupir de contentement.

Mais encore, rien n'arrivait à le combler entièrement.

De la chaleur, plus de chaleur.

Cependant, la main libre qu'il posa contre le ventre, au creux même d'une peau ardente et crème, assouvit légèrement ses besoins.

Steve dût se rappeler que l'autre n'avait pas conscience de ses gestes, mais le sourire qui ornait à présent ses lèvres ne l'aidait pas à chasser le doute de son esprit.

* * *

Bruce arpenta les couloirs, sans véritablement se presser malgré la situation urgente. Il avait été prévenu du départ de Steve, et se doutait que cela devait concerner Tony.

En ce moment, ces deux là étaient inséparables.

Il souhaitait ardemment que le Captain puisse aider son plus cher ami à aller mieux. Aux yeux de Bruce, il était le seul à posséder les capacités pour.

Il zieuta les quelques employés présents dans l'aile que Tony et lui avaient ouvert pour développer leur projet.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à lui et à Thor pour retrouver cet horripilant abruti avant que Fury ne débarque et ne mette son nez dans leurs affaires. Et il se refusait à devoir faire subir ça à Thor, tout comme il redoutait le retour du SCHIELD dans sa vie.

Bruce émit un sourire en apercevant la jeune fille qui venait de trébucher juste devant lui, renversant les livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

"Oh… Je… Quelle maladroite !" s'exclama-t-elle, l'anxiété créant quelques trémolos dans son rire cristallin.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive à n'importe lequel d'entre nous." s'entendit-il répondre alors qu'il lui tendait un des carnets tombés sur le deux ça marche je pense

Il suivit avec attention les doigts qui replacèrent derrière la délicate oreille les longues mèches miel.

"Peut-être, mais j'aurais préféré vous rencontrer autrement qu'à quatre pattes sur un tapis."

Il releva un sourcil devant l'air mutin, et se demanda comment il devait interpréter exactement ces derniers mots.

"Ça peut toujours s'arranger. Bien que ça ne me dérange pas moi."

Il se surprit lui-même, ne se connaissant pas un tel courage, bien qu'il savait les circonstances spéciales.

"Je peux donc vous proposer un café… Ou un dernier verre ?"

Son regard vert par-dessous ses cils le rendait presque fou. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel désir.

Avec peut-être un peu trop de rudesse, il lui attrapa les poignets, s'approchant jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se répercutent contre leurs bouches.

"Désolé, mais je préfère les brunes."

Et il finit de sceller le bracelet sur le bras pour l'instant fin et féminin.

 ***Jarvis est une intelligence artificielle méga importante. N'allez pas me faire croire que y'a pas une sauvegarde quelque part de son logiciel. Please Marvel -_-**

 **** Réaction de Ilonananas:** **mdrr chuis Loki j'me cache sous les lits des gens**

 **Bla bla de l'auteur:** Mais qui Clint est-il parti rejoindre ? 8) (Allez-y, essayez de deviner) Et où est Loki ? Et depuis quand Bruce est-il un si grand séducteur ?! (depuis toujours voyons). Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça réchauffe toujours mon petit coeur d'écrivaine 3


End file.
